Princess Region
by Moonshinehearts
Summary: Princess Amu Hinamori has turned the age of 13 and in the Many Kingdom she's allowed to pick a prince to be later married to him. Arranged Marriage, or as Amu would rather call it; 'bothersome'. Her life becomes crazy and crazier and even more complicated as her love interest becomes more clear. (Spoiler! It's an Amuto Fan Fic!)
1. Princess Region Prologue

Hey guys! This is my first ever story. (That I uploaded). I know I'm not gonna get a million followers right off the bat, but I hope at least a few people pick up my story it would make me sooo happy. So please read enjoy and try to go easy on me.

Mistress Moon, Shine and Hearts

* * *

Prologue

"Princess, please turn." Molly asked politely. Nodded as I turned around. "You must be very happy, since tonight is finally here." Utau said solemnly. I smiled at her. "Yes tonight is a big night." Rima said. Bringing a mug of Coco up to her lips, grasping it tightly with both hands. "YAYA IS EXITED FOR AMU-SAMA!" Yaya shouted. Utau stared daggers at her. Yaya glanced over to Utau, then yelped and hid under my silky bed covers. Utau huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

I stared at her, admiring her lovely dress that complemented her figure. Her dress was strapless black, velvet. She wore a velvety black choker with two charms stuck on it. One was a silver music note representing herself: Princess Utau of the Melody Kingdom division, the other was a black and white soccer ball. Representing her fiance Prince Kukai of The Sport Kingdom. The bottom of her dress went down to her ankles ending in a wavy pattern. I sighed. Utau was perfectly happy with Prince Kukai, she always had been ever since she had been matched on her coming night, two years ago.

Tonight was my coming night. What is a coming night? I was Princess Amu of the Many Kingdom, Utau was of the Melody Kingdom. Princess Yaya was of the Adolescence Kingdom and Rima was of the Comedy Kingdom all of us being Princesses we had arranged marriages. Most Princesses were matched early in life, when they are my age. Utau had been matched a year late due to problems in her kingdom. Yaya being of the adolescence kingdom would have to wait until she was 16. Rima was supposed to be match in the next three months. But the comedy kingdom loved pranks, even if they weren't funny. So they could have lied to her, poor thing might not even know until it was the night.

"Utau tell us what it felt like." I said. She scowled. "Why ask me? You were there!" She exclaimed. I looked at her pleadingly: "But I was to young to remember anything!" She continued to pout. Yaya bounced up from under the bed. Nervous about what I looked like all I could do was focus on how the other girls looked. Yaya had one of those old fashioned dresses. You know the kind, it had a puffy skirt like Cinderella. It was made completely of pink silk. It had bows and lace and _many _layers. Long sleeves and special for tonight, she wore pretty pink bows instead of red. Then I looked at Rima.

Her dress didn't suit her very well. It was made of that shiny plastic material I don't know the name of. It clung tightly to her body but, had two slits up the side of her leg so she could walk. She was wearing light blue eyeshadow and her hair was piled high on her head. Showing off every curl possible.

I was already nervous as it was, but tonight I was not allowed to look in a mirror. "I'm done." Molly said. I looked down. The top of my dress was like a hot pink tank-top. My sleeves were see through but, had more solid parts that created a design. I had a long skirt that was pleated so when I spun it unfolded and looked lovely. I looked at Molly and smiled. Hugging her I said: "Thank You...For Everything." She smiled, hugged me back and said with her thick southern accent: "Y'all are so welcome. Good luck Pryincess."

I let go reluctantly. Molly was 2 years older than me, she had taken care of ever since I was 5. She was like my sister. I had always been very close to her since, Utau, Yaya and Rima lived in _w__hole different kingdoms._ Molly though had always and, would always be right there, literally. "Let's go." I said. The girls nodded, and we made our way down to the Ballroom.


	2. Princess Region Chapter 1

Okay first things first! GOMENNNNNN! I'm super sorry for not uploading anything! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I have finished chapter 3 of this story in my free time but, I have school and all those other things that keep you from anime. Also there is something else keeping me from uploading...I HAVE SUPER TROUBLE UPLOADING STUFF! Those who are the same...I FEEL YOUR PAINNNN! But let's get started shall we? This chapter is for: .button! Thank you so much for your sweet review! It made my day! I had the the time to start company and I loved it! I'm honored you like my work because you are an amazing writer!

And let's just hope y'all like Vocaloids because today's chapter is based on: MAGNET! English version. Lyrics go to LordxWillie

* * *

Chapter One Will My Heart Be Shattered?

My shiny pink heels clicked as we made our way down the multiple long winding stair cases and, long hallways. Finally we came to the ballroom doors. "Let me go first." Utau said. She gave me a confident smile then, holding her head high she walked inside.

As Utau stepped through the door the man noticed her. He was a balding man in a black suit, standing behind a podium. Loudly he announced: "Presenting: Princess Utau from the Melody Kingggdommm." Utau smiled at all the turned faces looking at her. She curtsied and stepped elegantly down the stairs. After everyone returned to their previous conversations, she quickly made her way through the crowd. Making a beeline for her love, the wonderful Prince Kukai.

"Yaya goes next!" Yaya said. She twirled her way through the door making a large curtsy in front of the crowd, then bounced up and smiled broadly. "Princessss Yaya of the Adddolescence Kingggdom." the man announced. Yaya melted into the crowd and found some nice girls to talk to. Rima and I were the only one's left. She must have sensed something or felt the same way because she said: "Amu, hows about we go in together." She held out her hand out to me and smiled. I smiled back and linked my arm in hers. We pushed through the doors. All the faint whispering and even the quiet piano playing stopped. The man by the door smiled. "Announcing Princess Rrrrimmmma of the Cooomdy Kingdom. And The beeeeeeautiful Princess Amu of the Many Kingdom." Rima stepped in front of me and posed like a model. Walking up, putting her hand on her hip, then turning around. I smiled stiffly. Everyone stared at me. It seemed to last forever before everyone looked away.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Then a waltz started and, I felt like keeling over. The lights dimmed, a purple haired boy asked Rima to dance. She agreed and walked away with him. I stepped down and stood at the end of the stairs. Slowly one by one a girl was asked to dance, and soon almost everyone had a partner. Suddenly I heard the beautiful sound of the violin accompanying the piano. I turned to see who was making the lovely sound but, someone tapped on my shoulder first. I turned around and saw the cutest boy Ever! He was blonde and wearing a yellow suit.

There were ruffles on his collar and poking out of his sleeves even on his socks. (I noticed that later...)

"Would you like to dance?" He asked smiling a smile that melted my heart. I nodded and took his outstretched hand. I felt a rosy blush rise to my cheeks. I sucked in a breath as he rested his hand on my waist and use the other to grasp my hand tightly. We dance around the room and at the end of the song there was a sharp note. He dipped me. I leaned back and he leaned forward. Our faces dangerously close. He smiled and I almost fell. He lifted me back up and cocked his head. "You are an amazing dancer Princess." The blush that had never left my cheeks deepened. "Thank you..." I said trailing off. "Oh forgive me Princess. I am Prince Tadase."

Maybe that was something I could build off of. "Oh Tadase-sama. Prince of what kingdom?" I asked smiling at him. "Head Prince." He answered. WHATTTTTTT?! I just danced with the head prince?! The head prince was the son of the king of kingdoms or in other words, the ruler of every kingdom. The ruler of every rock, every tree, every thing and _everyone._ Any girl would die in order to get him. I looked up and saw him open his mouth to say something, but before he could a girl with bright red hair that was curled at the end, grabbed him. She was decked out in a dress even more fancy and old-fashioned that Yaya's, not to mention it was _**pure**_ _**gold..**_

Twirling away taking him with her she yelled: "**I'M PRINCESS SAYA YAMABUKI OF THE NORM. KINGDOM! CURENTLY 12 AND SINGLEEEEE!"** by that time she was so far away I couldn't hear her. I turned around and jumped back. There was a short boy with glasses and brown hair in a bowl cut. He was wearing a tacky white and blue striped suit. And a large diamond ring on his ring finger. He must have been 4 year younger at the least! But that didn't stop him from asking: "Wana dance?" he said it while wiggling his eyebrows at me...yeah. Suddenly someone tackled him to the ground. "Ami!" I shouted. Really I didn't care what she did to him. As long as I could get away.

Before I knew it I was outside. The stone pathway was lined with lovely evergreens. Along with sweet smelling flowers and grass soft to the touch. The moonlight graced all things outside making them even more elegant. I started my way down the path. 'Maybe I should start back soon.' I thought. I turned to go back to the ball room. Then I heard a sorrowful and deep voice sing: "A small flame started burning from the bottom of my heart. And before I noticed this passion started a blaze in my soul." I knew the next line so I sang: "My butterfly flew around you so erratically. The powder from it's open wings fell onto your open palm." Suddenly that lovely deep voice started singing with me.

"Letting go of our partners loving hand.

We embrace in a passionate kiss.

"Yet if our love is unforgivable, then all the more...

….we become fired up!"

Suddenly I was running toward the voice as we continued the duet:

"I just want you to hold me, I want you to confirm for me.

The love we share is not some kind of mistake.

Kiss me on the lips, I want the world to change for me.

Intoxicated by the love we share, let me drown in this moment!"

I stopped to take a breath but the voice continued:

"Keep me confined with you and, want me more and more each passing day. If you truly love me you have to show me that you care. If it's too strange for you to handle I will make it right for you. As far as we can go I will be there for you."

Catching my breath I joined: "If we happen to completely lost our minds. I'll simply melt together with you. As if all the time in the world is not enough to hold you tenderly. What we had to go through is different from the dream we had. But the reality is set in stone for us. There's no turning back I realized after meeting you. But that's fine with me, no one comes close to my most precious butterfly." We held that note together. Then there was a silence. I felt an urge to find the owner of that voice but, where could I find it?

I saw a tall figure landed in front of me. (His outfit is a lot like Seven Seas Treasure. Just without the hat.) His suit was deep blue and he had a cape. For some reason he carried a sword. He leaned close to me and whispered something in my ear. "Pull yourself to me, like a magnet would on me. Even if someday we were torn apart, I would still find you." Who ever it was suddenly grabbed me and held me tight. "Hold on to me tight there is no returning after this. But that's fine with me no one comes close to my most precious butterfly." That was the end of the song. I looked up to see his face. But I couldn't, he was wearing a white mask that covered half his face. This time he spoke and spoke the words I would never forget: "Princess Amu. Now we are forever intertwined. Never forget me, or forget yourself." Then he was gone. And I was almost, almost sure...I had felt something press against my lips.

Confused and Dizzy I stumbled back to the castle. I refused almost everyone's hand and, when the night was over Rima and the girls might as well have carried me to my room.

Inside Amu's Room...

"Princess are y'all okay?" Molly asked worriedly. As soon as we had reached my room Molly had insisted I change into my night gown and lay down on my bed. I nodded not really listening, more dreaming of who that person was. Rima and Yaya looked at me curiously. Utau looked at me worriedly after a while she bit her lip, then a couple minutes after that she whipped out her phone. "That's it Amu. I'm staying her for a couple days." "What?!" I said. None of them had ever done that, not even during events like this. They had flown in this morning and would be leaving shortly. "No but, if, ands, or, whys. I'm texting my older brother so he can come stay with me." Utau put the phone up to her ear and walked into another room. "Utau-sama has a brother?" I asked. Rima nodded and Yaya looked at her skeptically. "When did that happen?" Yaya asked.

"Two years before Utau was born." Rima said simply. I looked at her curiously. "Why didn't I know?" I asked. "Have you ever been to the melody kingdom." Rima replied knowing the answer. I looked down at the covers of my bed. Rima looked up and smiled. "Amu you know it is not proper to speak of older siblings. Yet it is a convenience to brag about younger siblings. Such as Ami or Yaya's younger brother, Tsubasa." I nodded. This was true but how was I supposed to know? "Well good night Amu, see you in the morning." Rima said. "Nighty Night Am-u CHI!" Yaya said cheerily. "Good- wait what do you mean 'In the morning?'!" I asked. "You didn't think it would just we Utau." Rima started "Or did you Amu-chi?" Yaya said with a smile. I started to protest but they left slamming the door in my face, I sighed. "Night Princess." Molly said . "Night." I said dismissing her. After she had left I quickly fell asleep. Dreaming of a lovely world where the day never ended and all I did was eat sweets and dace with the young man I had met. Weird right?


	3. Princess Region Chapter 2

Chapter Two, Utau has a Brother?!

My eyes snapped open and I quickly sat up. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I looked around. Something felt off, like _really _off. I felt like I was being watched, random things surfed through my head as I tried to figure out what it was. Finally my eyes settled on someone standing next to my thin

peach curtains. I blinked not fully understanding the situation. "Um who are you?" I asked groggily.

He was wearing a blue shirt, black pants, long black jacket and a black scarf around his neck. His hand inside his pockets he shrugged looking at me closely. I stared at him back, he didn't seem disturbed in the slightest. In fact a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

He started toward me. "Princess Amu, huh? Not much a of a princess. I thought you were supposed to be 13." Reaching me he placed one of his knees on my bed. He smirked staring in my eyes. Then he reached out and rested his hand on my cheek. That's when I saw he was no longer looking in my eyes. "Your just so flat. Too bad." He remarked shaking his head. I opened my mouth to say _something_ to this sexist pig.

Then some one knocked on the door. The blue-haired jerk didn't seem to care at all. "I wonder who it is." The stranger said. The way he said it ,um...seductively, it my heart beat in a little faster.

Then I saw he was coming closer, inching forward, what was he going to do?! And more importantly who was going to see him do it? I felt a bead of sweat form on my forehead, and a rosy blush illuminated my cheeks. "Fine Amu! I'm coming in!" Oh no it was Utau!

The dude flashed me a smile and pounced on his prey.

Utau's P.O.V.!

I bounced down the hall. Royal children are isolated a lot of the time. They are not allowed to make friends with commoners and are kept from their siblings most of the time. That might be why Utau loved Ikuto so much. Now she got the chance to see Ikuto and Amu two very important people in Utau's isolated world. She stopped at Amu's door and knocked. Usually with Amu is was fine to just come in but it was kinda early so Utau decided to give Amu a chance. Utau stood there trying to compose herself but, she was just really happy. Then she swore that she had heard a voice _way_ different than Amu's had said something.

I lifted an eyebrow but continued waiting. Too bad waiting isn't my thing. "Fine Amu! I'm coming in!" I said. Then I heard her sheets move. Like she jumped into the bed or something. "That was weird." I mumbled as I turned the door knob. I opened the door and before glancing in the room, I turned around and shut the door. "Amu nani?" I said as I turned around. Then I froze. Amu turned her head and looked at me. "Utau! Help Me! Person get off!" she said in a vain attempt to get Ikuto off her.

He had wrapped his arms around her neck and layed on top of her. A really weird hug. "Hello Utau. Amu why so heartless?" he said as he rubbed his cheek against hers. Amu gasped and blushed even more. "Stop that! And to you it's Amu-_sama!"_

I looked at my feet and felt childish anger weld up inside me. "IIIIIKKKKKUUUTOOOOO!" I screeched as loudly as possible. Amu covered her ears and Ikuto sighed. I tackled Ikuto off the bed and off of Amu. We both rolled onto the floor and I sat on him. Amu sat up and blinked, wondering if this was a dream.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING MR?" I asked. "Never EVER! DO that again! Hear me? And as for you Amu. LAY OFF! IKUTO IS MINE!" "Utau. Please get off you very heavy." "No! Love means overcoming a few obstacles! Even if big brother doesn't like them!" "Uh excuse me? Big brother?" Amu interrupted. "Yes! Ikuto Tsukiyomi is _my _big brother!" Ikuto shook his head. "Utau you have a fiance."

"It's _arranged. _And anyway it's not like I'm gonna give up on you after all these years! I will win big brothers heart! And even good friends like Amu Hinamori will not get in the way! Ikuto will always be mine!" I stated bluntly to Amu "And if I ever see you make another move like that on him. I swear you won't live to see 14." Finally Ikuto rolled out from under me then grabbed my sleeve and sprinted out of the room taking me with him.

We were in the next wing when Ikuto stopped "Heyy!" I whined "Don't treat little Utau so harshly."

"Utau your not little." Ikuto said to me. " Yes I am!" I said trying to glomp him. Ikuto pushed me off. "ONNIIII-CHANNNN!" I whined. Ikuto shuddered. "Utau. Never call me that again. You know you've been very lucky. If I had attended as many coming nights as mother had wanted me too, you wouldn't have been married. Ever. Utau please. You're my little sister and I love you." Ikuto stepped closer to me. "I Love You Utau." He came a little closer and hugged me. "But I want you to stay away from me. I don't want you to get hurt in anyway. So please stay faithful to Kukai and forget about me." I paused and took a deep breath. "Okay Ikuto. If...that's the thing you want most in the world. It's that's Ikuto's wish. I'll make it come true."  
Amu's P.O.V.

I blinked. What a weird morning. I looked around the room. Everything seemed intact but Molly wasn't here yet so I couldn't roam the grounds yet. That was the rule on Sunday. Then I saw the little basket Utau must have left in the room.

I jumped out of bed and sat down in front of the basket. First a took a look around the room, no one would see. Then I looked at it more closely it had wrapping hiding the inside comments. That's when I noticed the little tag that said: To Amu. "Well," I said aloud "If it's to me Utau shouldn't mind if I open it." So I removed the wrapping (Tissue paper) and peeked inside.

There were 5 charms. One was of a heart, it was connected to a string the same light pink. The second was a blue paintbrush (Got cha) the third was a little green duster with real green little feathers. The fourth was a yellow diamond and the fifth was a stone silver. It was the only one who's string didn't match it's charm. This one's string was black.

"Miss!" someone said as they knocked on the door. "Oh Molly!" I said excitedly "Come in! Come in!" I exclaimed as I ran to the door. My long white night gown billowing behind me. I reached the door just as Molly had opened it. "Oh hello Princess! Good morning!" she said cheerfully. "Hello Molly! Good Morning!" I raised the charms up and thrust them in her face. "Molly do you know what these are?"

She looked at them and cocked her head. "Hmmm...I think they might be Shugo Chara Amulets." Molly suggested. "Shugo Chara? Guardian Characters Amulets? What do they do?" I questioned. "Well who did you get them from? Ask that person." I smiled and nodded. I ran past her and grabbed the door knob. Then I remembered Utau had been dragged out of the room by that Ikuto-Pervert. "Miss. You should get changed." I looked down at my almost see-through night gown. My hand flew up to my face as that horrid blush returned.

Ikuto had been on top of me. WHILE I WAS IN THIS! Molly bounced over to my closet and threw open the doors. "Mm what would be good for the date?" DATE?! "What date?" I asked. "The with one Hotori Tadase-Sama. He stayed overnight just for you! He asked to see you first thing in the morning. He wanted to meet you out for tea in the rose garden."

WHHHAAAAAATTTTTT? I felt the little hearts appear around me. I spun around the little hearts whirling around me. "Reeaaaallllllllyyyy?" I asked airly. "Yes miss. Oh this would be beautiful on you!" she exclaimed. I gasped as she pulled out what I called: **The Horror.**

"Oh No! Molllyyy! I could never wear that!"


	4. Princess Region Chapter 3!

YELOWWWW PEOPLE! I am so happy because some of you have started to follow this story and whatever else. It make me so PROUD! Now let me talk about something..._Tadamu._ Now I am not one of those people who calls him Fagay or Tadagay or whatever. Sometimes I barf over the idea of Tadamu and once (ONCE!) I had been _ sooooo _bored of the same old Amuto moments I almost switched to Tadamu. (ALMOST). But that did not happen. So yeah I don't hate Tadase to such a degree that I am going to make him rape Amu or something. Just...no. but, I am not thrilled with the couple. The only thing i have against Tadase is how cheery he is. I mean it's just a bit annoying how he is always smiling and being all shy and whatever. SO I DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL! T_T don't judge me...ENJOY CHAPTER 3~!

Chapter Three!

What? A date with Tadase-Sama?! (Moonshine3s: I'm not sure how I feel about this... :/ )

"Pryyyyyiinnnnnncesssss!" Molly stressed. "What?" I asked."Please! I'm going to make you wear this no matter what. So please just work with me!" I pouting I sighed, standing up. She smiled and walked behind me. She unbuttoned my dress all the way down, then walked in front of me and pulled my sleeves down. My dress fell to the ground and I sneezed. It was cold in my underwear.

"Amu-sama!" Molly scolded. "What Now?" I asked. She sighed. "Where did you even _get _black panties? Not to mention you are not even _allowed_ to have lacy bras. Even if they are white." I blushed and put my hands on my hips. "Can we just get this over with?!"

Molly continued to shake her head as she helped me into the **Horror.**

Tadase's P.O.V.

The roses here are really nice. I thought as I leaned down to smell one. Hinamori-Sama's garden was full of lovely flowers. I had been wandering all around the garden but, the roses had to have been the best part. "Okay." I said lifting myself up from the flower. "Could you please lead me to the tea area?" I asked. The guard who had been helping me around nodded and started to lead me to another place.

I held my hands behind my back and admired all the lovely things that were here. Finally the guard stopped and I saw a lovely arrangement of tables. There were walls covered in ivy that surrounded the tables. Small flower gardens were everywhere.

I walked up to the first table and sat down. I turned around in my chair. "About how long do you think until Princess Hinamori-Sama arrives?" I asked smiling. The stiff guard answered me: "Not long Prince." Suddenly I didn't feel so smiley. I twitched and wrung my hands. "Th-thank y-y-you. Um...you m-may be ex-ex-excused."

The guard looked upset. Like he was wondering if he had done something wrong but, he just bowed and left. I nervously waved until he was gone. Then I turned to once again face the table. I kept my hands in my lap and tried my best to stay calm. "H-How d-d-dare he." I whispered. "I-I-I-I-I-I m-m-m-mean r-r-really..."

I put one hand firmly over my mouth and closed my eyes. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. I removed my hand and exhaled. Then smiled. "It worked!" I said happily. So I decided to look at more flowers. I saw patch of hot pink flowers that attracted me. Walking over to them, I bent down.

They smelled and looked lovely. I plucked one from the ground and kissed the tip. "Um...Hotori-Sama." Someone stuttered from behind me. I stood up and looked behind me. I gasped and saw the Princess who was blushing. "H-hello."

She carried a silky pink parasol that had creases everywhere. Her dress was the same and it was sleeveless. The skirt ballooned out but ended before her knees. A see through pink train was attached to the back of her dress. A maid girl with short brown hair carried the end of it. She seemed very happy. The princess wore ballet like slippers and hot-pink gloves that went up to her elbows.

I smiled contently and walked up to her. "Hello Princess." I said bowing. She waves her back and forth. "Oh no! Please." I grabbed her hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure." I said to her. She seemed startled and embarrassed. She used her free hand to try and hide her blush. "Awww." She mumbled.

Gesturing to a table I said: "Please come sit." She nodded still hiding her face. I sat as she made her way to the table.

Amu's P.O.V.

He was soooo nice! Too bad I was ruining everything. Calm down! I told myself as I sat down. Molly fixed the train and made her way to our table. There were only two chairs but, even if there were more she wouldn't have sat down. Molly smiled and started to prepare our tea. I continued to keep my hand in front my face as I got lost inside my thoughts.

I felt Molly glance at me. Right before I felt her kick me under the table. That was enough to snap me out of my thoughts so I could pout at her. She ignored me and served Tadase with a nice lukewarm cup of tea. "So Hinamori-Sama." Tadase said as he took a sip of lukewarm tea. Lukewarm is _such _a weird word. He set down the teacup. "May I call you Amu-sama?" He asked.

"Um no, I would rather have you call me Amu-chan." I said looking at my knees. He seemed a bit surprised. "Sure Amu-chan3." he said it like there was a freaking heart in the sentence. But I fangirled out anyway. The rest of the day he talked and asked questions while I answered laughed and, smiled. When two hours had passed Molly said I had to be in another place soon. "Oh no." I said. I was having a nice time. Although Tadase was almost _too_ sweet, like for Unicorns in Rainbowland. Or bronies. (Point to you for knowing what a bronie is.)

"Well, bye Prince." I said. Something in the air seemed to snap. Everything seemed tense all of a sudden. I looked at Tadase, a certain 'aura' had formed around him. "I am." he said standing up. "No prince!" He said advancing toward me. He grabbed my hand and looked at me. "I am A KING! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He yelled holding tightly to my hand. "Never, forget that." He whispered.

Suddenly he was kissed me. A real kiss on the lips and hard he kiss me _hard._ I pulled away and freed my hand. Tadase wiped his mouth off with his sleeve. "Bye princess!" he said as he turned and walked away. Molly ran up to me as I stood there shocked. "Amu-Sama." She said nervously waving her hand in front of my face. "Come on. Let's get you changed and then find Yuiki and Mashiro-Sama." I nodded and followed her.


	5. Princess Region Chapter 4

Chapter Four, I-Ikuto?

As soon as Molly and I arrived at my room I called Rima. This was so strange...who would just change like that? And...why? Did Tadase have some type of mental issues or... And if he did wouldn't

that make him dangerous to be around. I heard the phone ringing and ringing and ringing... Why didn't she answer?

_**Rima:**_

"NO! FASTER! YOU MUST MAKE THE AUDIANCE LAUGH! THEY MUST...ENJOY!" Rima shrieked at the poor jester. The young girl worked to keep up with Rima's expectations but due to the stress and pressure Rima forced onto the Jester she was failing epicly...

_**Amu:**_

_'Well whatever Rima is doing it better be important...' _I used my finger to trace the stitches on the folded quilt laying beside me. _'My first kiss...and it was so harsh at that. It was so forced and rough, not at all like I imagined my first kiss would be like _or_ my true love would act like.' _"Amu-Sama would you like anything to eat or would you like to be alone?" Molly asked. I bit my lip, lost in concentration. My silence must have cued the maid girl to exit quietly.

Quietly I heard the door click shut and Molly make her way down the hall, I listened to her footsteps until the dull sound had faded into nothing. The birds outside my balcony chirped and I heard the towns people sing their work song down below. _"Mornings over, work is sober here in the many kingdom. Life will go on, night is so on here in our many kingdom." _The whole town sang together. Then the women took a turn: _"We wash!" _Sang a high voice. _"We sweep." _Sang a lower voice_ "We sing and soak our feet." _The two pitches sang together.

Then the men took a turn _ "We chop." _One sang._ "We cook!" _Rang out another. _"We drink and read our book." _

And as it always ended the voice of the town came loud and clear all the way to the castle. _"Oh and life is merry happy and gay. We won't let life waste away. While we work and while we sing, hope will not fade with the spring. All we want is all we got here in the many kingdom."_

I always enjoyed listening to the town song, the beginning and end were always the same but the middle changed everyday. It was a merry song full of joy and pride for my kingdom, it was also a song I was not allowed to join. Dully I hummed the melody under my breath, when a knock came at the door. I laid down and and rolled over on my bed. "Molly I thought a told you I wanted to be alone." I whined "What if I said it wasn't Molly." Came an unfamiliar voice.

I sat up quickly, bows falling out of my fancy curled hair. "One second!" I shouted getting up. I tried to quickly rip off my shoes and flatten my dress best I could when I tripped over my own feet. Landing with an 'oof' and heard something else fall to the floor. I quickly sat up and pulled off my shoes and took a frantic look around the room trying to spot what had fallen. Another knock came from outside the door. "Patience runs thin through my veins sweet princess."

_'Who is this guy? A pedophile or somethin?' _I thought spotting my shugo chara amulets beside me. I lunged for them and when I did my skirt ballooned up showing off my underwear. Then I heard the horrifying sound of the door clicking open and a deep voice saying "Morning princess. Nice panties."

I squealed and jumped up holding the amulets to my chest. I saw the blue haired boy, Ikuto, dressed like no other prince I've seen. He wore a white tee-shirt with the element symbol and a black vest over it, a pair of jeans and black socks as though this were _his _home. "Don't you have the decency to wear shoes in the presence of a lady?!" I shouted. He plopped himself onto my bed and pulled a bowl of cherries from behind his back. "A lady? Hardly if you were lying so disgracefully on the floor." He said popping a cherry in his mouth.

"I don't need to hear this from a practical stranger! I could just call someone and throw you out of the many kingdom forever!" I threatened, not much of a threat though because I doubt he would care if I did. "Oh I'm sorry." He said "Let's try this again."

Ikuto got up and stood in front of me. "Princess Amu Hinamori of the Many Kingdom." he said kneeling in front of me, Ikuto took my hand and slipped his fingers through mine. "I am Ikuto Tsukiyomi of the Melody Kingdom. It is a pleasure to meet you." And with that he placed a gentle kiss on my hand. My heart pounded rapidly in my chest and I found it harder to breath then before. He looked up at me with the most alluring eyes I had ever seen and my breath caught in my throat, until the words"Bubble gum head." came from his mouth.

I blinked...then the red drained from my face and I screamed: "YOU STUPID, STUPID STUPID! LIAR! MEANIE! RUDE! HORRIBLE! BAKA FACED! COW EYED! DWEEB! HOW DARE YOU! YOU! YOU!" I screamed trying to attack him and come up with a good comeback at the same time.

With swift movement and little effort we escaped every punch and item I threw at him. "You what?" He asked tauntingly. I stopped in the middle of my thrashed room to pant at stare at him red face and defeated. Ikuto smirked and somehow keeping the cherry bowl with him, popped a cherry in his mouth. Throwing the empty stem at me when he was done, I scowled and crossed my arms. That's when I noticed the tail, the blue tail waving behind Ikuto.

"Ikuto why...why do you have a tail?" Ikuto stopped in the middle of biting a cherry and turned to me, his hand pushed the tail down and stuttered : "N-none of your business little kid." I stared at him blankly, then pointed. "What about the ears?" His hands flew up to his head and by the look on his face he was surprised they were there too. "What ears?" Ikuto asked

I walked up to him and tried to touch his ears, as I reached my up chest rubbed against his. "Perverted kid what do you think your doing now?"

"What do you think? I want to touch them." (Ahhhh context :3 Is anyone else thinking Inuyasha?) Ikuto stared at me blankly, before grabbing my hand and looking at me closely. I looked into his indifferent eyes, why did Ikuto always seem so close yet so far off? He licked his lips "You want to touch my ears kid? Go ahead, as long as you know what that means." I could feel his warm breath on me as my heart pounded. "Wha-what?" Ikuto moved forward and I took a step back, falling backward onto the bed. Ikuto gave me a sweet smile as his fingers brushed the hair out of my face, his hands pinned mine onto the bed. Ikuto leaned forward as I winced, he whispered in my ear, "Your too young to understand kid."

Painfully I turned my head to face him and stare in his eyes. It took everything I had to get the next sentence out with no stuttering. "Try me."

I'm sorry guys I got stuck on this chapter and had to restart it completely. Also school is being a butt right now so my uploads will be less constant. BUT remember! Moon-Kun ( I'm a girl ^-^ but a boyish girl so I prefer Kun over Chan) has not forgotten ANYONE! Also my internet is failing me because my parents can't pay the phone bill and without the phone the internet can't function properly.

Also XeMi-ChiX you mentioned something about why it was the many kingdom. I couldn't really think of anything since Amu has 4 charas and doesn't have anything she wants to be in particular I was thinking of changing it to the fortune kingdom. It sounds a lot better and I like it, if anyone has any suggestions I would love to hear them.

Notes to my lovely readers 3 :

LoverforAnime / XeMi-ChiX: I know T-T I'm sorry about the kiss I didn't very much enjoy putting more Tadamu action than Amuto Action on this fanfic. I thought I made it obvious the kiss was forced and Amu didn't enjoy it. But now that I go back and read I did a horrible job showing that. BUT NOT TO FEAR I WILL MAKE EVIL TADASE! **Poof** Disappear...


	6. Princess Region Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Hey my Amulets! The hunt for my Shugo Charas!

I felt a small sense of victory when a flash of surprise crossed Ikuto's blank face. Then his face returned to it's normal expression, and he lifted his hand reaching for my chest. _'No no nononono No!' _I thought. Before his fingers settled on my amulets.

"Hey don't mess with those!" He plucked them from my neck and ran to my door. "Too late." He said sticking his tongue out at me. Then the door clicked shut in my face. I threw it open and ran down the hall sprinting after my Amulets. I tracked the blue hair through the surprisingly large crowd, all of them must have been preparing for my 2nd coming night. When a large man stepped in front of me blocking my way. I crashed into his chest as he bellowed, "Slow down sweet heart. Whats the rush?" Slowly I looked up. "Dad?"

The fat man smiled and laughed. "Who else would it be? Now what's the big hurry?" I looked past my father seeing no trace of the boy with kitty ears. Sighing I turned back to my father and shook my head. "Nothing Dad. Nothing..I was just...goingtogetMolly!" I blurted running the other way. I had made it pretty far when I came to the grand court where Daddy often held his conferences. The floor was slick and made of marble so as soon as I pushed open the doors my socks led me to the fate of slipping.

I landed painfully on my face. I sighed lifting myself off once more. As I got up I saw Utau walk through the door across the room. _'Gimme a break would ya? Oh wait! Maybe if I lay here motionless face down she won't know it's me!' _"Pantomime I am a floor."

"Nice." Utau commented walking right past me.

"Shoot." I whispered.

She held her hand out for me to grab and I took it. "So why in the world are you planking at a time like this?"

I pouted, "Never mind that what are you doing?" I said pointing to the clipboard in her hands. She looked down.

"Oh. Cake list. I'm in charge of the sweets for tonight."

"Can I see?" I asked peering at the clipboard with evil eyes.

"No. But Amu by any chance..." Utau blushed slightly and looked down. "...Have you seen Ikuto today?"

Ikuto's P.O.V.

I shut the door behind me and pounced on my bed. Why was it always so warm in my room? Carefully I rolled over and looked at my own amulet. It was about the size of my thumb and in the shape of an egg. I smiled thinking of the boy sleeping inside. I locked the door and closed the curtains making sure he had no way out for mischief. Taking the chain off my belt I popped the egg open with my thumb nail. A blue mist followed out of the egg and glowed bright.

Then a shape took out of the mist. Yoru's body formed and he stretched. He had the same blue hair as me and the same colored eyes. His eyes though were bigger and brighter more full of dreams then mine. "Good morning Ikuto-nya!" he exclaimed. (To give you a better view of the situation Yoru is the size of a 11 year old boy and is currently; naked) I walked to the closet and pulled out a suitcase. I handed it to Yoru and he opened it eagerly his ears twitching and tail waving. Unlatching it he threw it open and riffled through all the clothes I had. "Ikuto-nya what's up with all these formal clothes? Cat's gotta be free ya know."

"That's because were going to a ball tonight. And," I held up the five amulets "which ever one of these girls you can woo before tonight is gonna be your date." Yoru stared wide-eyed at the small eggs. He took a step back turning slightly red.

"HEY! WAIT A MINUTE WHY DO I HAVE TO TAKE A _GIRL?! _AND YOU GET TO BE SINGLE!?" He yelled pointing at me accusingly. I sighed and put my hand on my hip, "You only have to take the one who decides to go with you. Anyway I'm not alone, I'm going with you _and..._"

Yoru pounced on the bed with a teasing look. "And _who?_ You never like girls." I shooed him away with my hand. "You'll see when we get there. Now get dressed I don't want Utau seeing you like this. She might try something on you because we look alike."

"Utau-chan?" Yoru asked but I had already shut the door behind me. _'Great now how am I going to do this? Utau knows these are Amu's wait...what am I doing?' _I stopped in the middle of the hall. Lifting up Amu's amulets I wondered why I was doing this. What's the point? I didn't plan on doing this when I grabbed them. Stupid girl didn't know I'm in heat. Although I'm mostly human I can ignore the urge but if she does something like that it's hard to stop myself. So instead of becoming a child molester I grabbed the amulets around her neck and ran as fast as I could.

Now, not knowing what to do with the little unborn girls I had stolen, I guess I did this. I sighed no choice but to get Utau so she can help me change the girls, really since I'm not their owner seeing them naked isn't appropriate.

After a bit of time and a lot of wandering I came to Utau's door. When I knocked she opened immediately but just a crack, "Who- oh Ikuto.." She stuck her head out the door and looked around, before grabbing my shirt and dragging me inside. I was tossed onto her bed and she stood in front of me. Putting her hands on her hips she said, "Ikuto. I was _doing_ something what do you want?"

My eye twitched as a stared at her, pointing I said; "Utau, why are you just wearing a towel?" As I looked I also saw her hair was in two buns dripping with water, the floor was wet where she had stepped and I felt water from on the bed soaking through my jeans. "I just got out of shower..." She blushed a bit and looked down.

"Ikuto-kun..." She looked up at me. Utau leaned down and rubbed my leg with one hand and put the other on my shoulder. She licked her lips "Do you like this Ikuto?"

I stared at her blankly. "Utau you have a promise to keep."

"Are you still on that?"

"Yes. Now your going to help me with a little something." She pouted and straightened up.

"What?" I lifted the eggs up.

"These little girls are coming to the ball with me." I waved my hand in the air nonchalantly. "But since I'm no good with fashion, Ms. Hoshina, your going to help me."

Utau gasped when she saw the eggs and sighed when my speech was done. Grabbing them she took them in the restroom with her. "Pedo..." she whispered under her breath.

Ms: Hoshina's P.O.V.

"Perverted stupid mean dummy idiot butt face ugly dope..." I muttered. Here in the castle you walked into a shower room with just a shower, then a bathroom with just a bath. I locked the shower door and took the girls into the bathroom. "I wonder if Amu even got a chance to open these."

I remembered accidentally leaving them there and not teaching Amu how to open them. These were different from most. They each had a little item connected to the egg as the witch instructed when she gave them to me I pulled the item hanging from the egg. In this case I tugged on the pink heart, then the blue paintbrush, green duster, yellow diamond and last the little gray stone. Five girls popped out one after the other.

"Hi! I'm Ran!" The first one shouted.

"Miki...nice to meet you." The second mumbled.

"Konichiwa. I'm Suu-desu." The third pipped.

The fourth one bowed. "I'm Dia." She looked up smiling. "I'm glad my owner is such a pretty girl."

Like the other girls the fifth was surrounded in a cloud of magic before shaping, but something was off about this cloud. It was gray and smelled of real smoke, making the room very stuffy to the point of the other girls coughing. The girl walked out of the smoke and I widened my eyes. Her gray hair was long down to her feet and her eyes were bright white. The thing that got me most was her size, she looked 11 like the other girls but her chest was...um...big.

"Kemuri. Charmed."

After getting over my shock I crossed my arms. "I'm not your owner girls, but tonight you'll get to meet your owner. I'm here to get you ready." I said trying to act calm. Did Ikuto think this through at all? I mean how am I going to get this done.

"Let's get started." First I ran out of the room. Ikuto looked up from his book and I threw my towel over his head.

"Don't look." I said ruffling through my bag for a swim suit. I grabbed my two piece and squeezed inside and ran back inside the bathroom with more bathing suits.

"Girls." I said turning the suits right-side in. "I'm going to need help getting you ready so meet my friends."

Putting the suits down I brought out Eru Iru. "Utau-chan!" Eru said excitedly. She started to run to me before Iru tripped her.

"Calm down." Iru said.

"NO TIME!" I shouted.

"Look girls put on you bathing suits and after your done help whoever doesn't have one." I gestured to the girls standing awkwardly in the room. Iru pulled out her black one piece with flames all over it and holes in the side. Eru slipped on her white and pink one-piece with a skirt over the bottom it. I pounced on Suu throwing a green swimsuit on her. Eru proceeded to help Ran while Iru tried to forcefully put one on Miki and soon got into a fight. After long we were all in a suit.

Then from then on it was like this; Me, Eru Iru and Ikuto were each at a post. I was at the bath while my charas were at the shower to help the other girls wash their hair and dry off. The Ikuto would be waiting outside too blow dry everyone's hair. Since I wanted Iru and Eru to go to the ball too I helped them take a bath with Ran, when they were out I washed Miki and they occupied the shower. Ran skipped away to dry her hair and while my charas helped Miki and so on. Eru and Iru were last. I had already taken a bath so Ikuto dried my hair while the devil-angel pair washed theirs.

By the time we were done it was six. "Ikuto what time does the ball start?" I asked finally relaxing.

"Eight." He said looking up from his watch. I sat up in bed thinking of the girls on my balcony. The seven girls I had just finished bathing, the seven girls I had just finished coating in lotion and perfume. The seven girls who need all their make-up done individually. The seven girls who I would have to find underwear and cute dresses for and I would have to do it all by myself in less then two hours. Not even including myself. "That's it." I said sitting up. "I'm getting Rima and Yaya."

Back to Ms, Amu's P.O.V.

"Turn!" A seamstress told me. "Please Molly I'm begging you!" I said running from the seamstress, her needle still in the hem of my dress. She sighed loudly and chased after me. Molly shook her head.

"Amu pllleeeaassseeee! It's already seven just let Kendra get your dress done." _'Oh!' _I thought turning around to face the woman. _'That's who this is.' _Kendra bent down to continue on my dress.

"But I can't wait that long my dress isn't even half way done and once it is your going to make me sit down for hair and don't lie!" I said

Molly threw her hands up in the air and walked off to talk to someone else. I followed her, this time snapping Kendra's thread in two. Kendra shook her head going off to find more blue silk string. "Molly!"

"FINE!" Molly shouted "I couldn't care less about half of the other people coming but this is YOUR ball Amu. If you sit down...I swear to go help you look for you charas."

I made sugar candy heart eyes at Molly and pounced on her. "Thank you sooo much Molly." She sighed. "No problem now go show Kendra where you hid the thread she needs."

Before long my dress was finished. It was a dark blue silk dress, a v neck. The sleeves were long and the dress went to my ankles but also ballooned out. The bottom had yellow lace attached that matched my yellow choker. The dress was covered in silver sparkles that reminded me of the stars at night. Molly forced me to put on my shiny blue heels before we left which was troublesome for me. It was so hard to walk in them.

I speed down the hall granny style until reaching Ikuto's door. I knocked on it loudly saying for him to open the door.

"Amu-sama he's not home." Molly said glancing at her watch.

"He's in there." I said "**He's just to chicken to come out!**" I said more loudly for him to hear.

"Amuuu." Molly whined.

"Fine." I said putting my hand down.

"Were going to Utau then." I took off the shoes tossing them on the floor and ran down the hall with the speed of a cheetah. I felt a little bad, I knew Molly would stop to grab the shoes and then wouldn't know where I went. So then she would have to return to the room with all the girls preparing for my arrival and say she had lost me. I ignored the guilt and ran faster on my bare feet. Up stairs, down halls, past courts and through wings.

"Utau!" I breathed pounding on her door. Rima answered, her hair was frizzy and outfit was trashed. Inside I heard mixed voices doing all sorts of things. Rima looked tired like when she ran and tried to deny it was to fast but when she saw me she gasped covering her mouth. I heard Utau shouting commands, Yaya taking orders and an assortment of other voices asking in all kinds of tones things like; 'This one!' 'No thanks.' 'OH YEAH!' 'Not really.' 'Too big.' 'Are you sure?' There were also lots of feet moving picking up and putting down things, drawers and door opening and shutting then I heard a boy's voice.

"Um..." I said. Suddenly I felt like I had done the wrong thing. Were they having a secret party I wasn't supposed to know about? Did they plan to skip my banquet? I just felt so awkward and out of place. I opened my mouth to say something but Rima whipped around before I could say anything.

"Guys Amu's here!" She hissed. All but five voices stopped. They were all girls and asked things like; 'Who's Amu?' 'Hey Yaya this outfit is soo not my style.' 'Yoru what's going on?' 'Utau are you still going to do my make-up now?' 'Why did it get so quiet all of a sudden? I though we were having a good time?'

Rima turned back around to face me. "Did you need something." The voices inside were now muffled like someone had a their hand over their mouth.

"Uh...I s-snuck away from coming night preparations to find Ikuto because he has something of mine I want back...uh is he urm here?" Rima opened her mouth but no words came out.

"N-No he's not because...he um..he just left! Yeah! If you run you can catch him now! He went down that way!" She pointed down the opposite way I had just came and when I looked away she shut the door. Having no choice I walked down the hall she said to. Rima seemed to be lying and what was with all those people. I tried to shake the feeling and trust what Rima had told me. I mean friends are allowed to have other friends right?

With that I rushed down the hall looking for my charas.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

Rima twirled around shutting the door behind her. "Rima!" Utau screeched

"What?!"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!"

Yoru and I sighed shaking our heads. I continued to straighten Miki's hair while the two girls wasted time they didn't have.

"Who is Amu anyway?" Ran said loudly. Yaya who was helping with her dress whispered; "Amu's your owner." Ran froze with an mouth open. All the other charas froze with that news.

"Well at least your done now sweetie." I said. Miki's blush melted the stone as she looked up at me.

"You look lovely." I said giving her one of my rare smiles. She put her face in her hands, "Really?"

"Yes." I said. "Just one last thing." I grabbed a blue bow from the table and placed it in her finished hair. Then I kissed her cheek and she practically fainted. The stopped what everyone was doing. Utau and Rima froze both about to throw something at the other. Utau dropped the lamp and whined.

"How come Ikuto never treated Utau like that?!"

"Never mind." I said "Hurry and get the other girls done it's almost eight." Everyone looked at their watch and screamed. Before I knew it there were clothes flying everywhere including panties of every kind along with hair products and clouds of blush and eye shadow flying around the room.

"Now Miki, Yoru could you come with me? I have something to do and the less people in here the better." The two nodded and followed me out onto the balcony. I lifted Miki on my shoulders and jumped onto the roof Yoru right behind. We ran until I got tired with Miki on my back and I slowed. She rolled her eyes. Then jumped off my back over the side of the roof. Yoru and I gasped peering over to see if she was dead when she flew back up on a blue paintbrush the brush part covered in rainbow paint. (That sounds so stupid)

"Did you forget I'm a chara too?" she asked winking at us. I shook my head and we continued. Until I stopped and landed on another balcony. It led to an empty room we all entered and got out into the hall that way. As soon as I closed the door I heard faint footsteps from down the hallway. I stood in the middle of the hall Miki holding one hand and Yoru the other. Just when I felt the steps would reach me they stopped and I heard faint weeping.

"Are you giving up so soon princess?" I asked. The sobbing stopped and that confirmed it was Amu. Soon the steps were coming closer and I smirked, Amu ran past the corner almost slamming into the wall. She stopped and stared up at me. Most likely looking at the tux Utau had shoved me in.

She hit the wall with her fist tears coming out of her eyes, what was going on? Why was she crying? I could feel Miki tense in the way she squeezed my hand and Yoru's sympathy by the way he loosened his grip. I let go of their hands and they willingly did the same. Moving closer I gently pulled Amu into a hug. She tried to get out and shake me away by punching my chest but I just held her tighter. She finally just gave in. "JERK!" she screamed wrapping her arms around my waist and sobbing into my chest. I stood there with her because I knew for whatever reason she was crying some of it was because of me.

Amu's P.O.V.

_'Why am I doing this?!' _I asked myself. _'Is it because I'm going to miss my coming night? Because I want my amulets back? Because of what I did to Molly?' _With tears in my eyes I looked up at Ikuto. He smelled so comforting and safe a kind of musky smell that I loved.

"W-where are they?" I asked. He let go and I regretted letting him go because immediately I missed the warmth. He brought the little blue girl forward and she smiled.

"Hello Amu. My names Miki I'm your second shugo chara. I hope we become good friends." She leaned a little closer and whispered

"Nice catch you got. Don't let that one get away." I blushed and looked back at Ikuto. "Where are the others?" He looked away down at the floor and the kitty ears came out again.

"Well you see I kind of lost them."

"Don't worry." Miki whispered again. "Their fine I promise."

"And what about the little boy next to you?" Ikuto looked over to the little boy behind him. The were so alike they could be twins except for the age difference.

"You want him too? Cuz that one's mine." Ikuto said.

"Yeah! The names Yoru so get it right." The little boy said.

"Isn't he dreamy." Miki whispered. Ikuto stepped beside me and held out his arm.

"Shall we go my princess?" I looked at him

"Go where?"

"The ball of course!" Miki said.

"But then what do I do with you?" I asked Miki. She looked offended.

"Well I come with you of course!"

"Yeah we spent all day getting ready for this. And the best part is Yoru's taking her." Ikuto said. Both charas froze looking at Ikuto like he was crazy.

"Well be better get going." Ikuto said sweeping me up. "Hey wait!" I said. Before Ikuto ran off with me.

Yoru stepped up to Miki and held out his arms. He looked away blushing; "Come on are we going or what?" Miki smiled and nodded. Yoru picked her up and the followed Ikuto and the protesting Amu.


	7. Princess Region Chapter 6

Chapter 6, Boys, boys, boys, and...Ikuto

"Okay! Okay! Put me down now!" I said nervously. We were standing outside of the ballroom door and Ikuto planned to carry me all the way in. I noticed Miki had no intention of being put down, she had her arms wrapped around Yoru's neck and her head snuggled into his chest. Yoru stood there awkwardly not knowing exactly what to do with Miki's body. His face changed from; 'Drop her...to...set her down _gently._'

Ikuto smirked and pressed his forehead against mine. I felt the aura change around us from dim lighting to sparkles! "Are you sure about that Amu?" I stared at him with my mouth open.

Then I saw what he was doing. "Yes." I said flatly. He moved away and pouted, setting me down. I flattened down my dress and did what I could with my hair. Ikuto crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Let me see." He finally said. I felt him touch my hair, he felt me flinch to the touch. His fingers brushed through my hair and I felt a clip slide into place. Then he hooked my arm with his and pushed the doors open, it happened so fast I couldn't stop him.

I lifted my hand to shield my eyes from the bright light. Ikuto smiled at the crowd and waved, I stood there slightly dumbfounded. Announcer man declared; "PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRINCESSS! AMU HINAMORI-SAMA!"

I scrambled to curtsy with the last speck of dignity left in me. "ACOMPANYNED BYYYYY PRINCE IKUTOOOOOO TUSUKIOMYYYY DO-NOOO." He finished getting lower with every word.

I stood back up, _'Oh no...' _I felt like doing a face palm in front of everyone, the fact I was glued in place was the only reason I didn't. Ikuto smirked slipping my hand in his, then twirled me around into his arms. "Eh?" I said as he spun me.

He took his free hand and wrapped it around my waist, I looked up to see what he was trying to do and he leaned down to face me. It was silent for a moment before things like, 'Sugoi!' 'How old is she?' 'Amazing.' A handful gasped and many clapped. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to pretend I wasn't here.

He soon let go and walked down the steps, I picked up my skirt and followed him. I thanked Molly for making this the star dance. Everything was a blue color with large bright stars hanging from the ceiling. This, helping me blend but after that little show I doubt anyone would forget _me._ I cried tears of sadness for myself, I could imagine Molly and the other servants against the wall waiting to assist anyone above their class. Molly would hear a name being called and look up to see me with a scandalous boy. Molly would freak out then try to calm down, looking at the fact I showed up and even better I was making progress with finding a 'Princess Charming.'

After grasping sanity Ikuto would twirl me around and she would freak out all over again. Finally collapsing on the floor her soul attempting to leave it's body. The manservant next to her would look over noticing her on the floor, his brain taking a second to process the information he would soon too freak out.

I touched my forehead getting a slow head ache. Tonight is going to be a long night...

"Amu..." A soft voice came from behind me. I whipped around and saw an evil Rima. She glared at me with the eyes of a bad joke. (Ha ha...I need a life.)

Despite the condition I had seen her in just minutes ago she looked amazing. (I can't really think of an outfit for Rima if you can think of one tell me in the reviews ^^) She lifted her hand up to point at me. She looked like she desperately wanted to tell me off but, instead she closed her eyes and held up her shaking fist. "AMU-CHIII!" Yaya yelled pushing Rima over. Rima simply took it by falling to the floor in slow motion, her hair waving slowly as she hit the ground with a dull _'Thump...' _

"Amu-chi how could you do that?!" She waved her hands in the air for effect. "Your such a dirty girl but putting that aside." Yaya slid up to me. "What did you do with him when we weren't looking Amu-chiiii?"

I looked at her like she was crazy until someone pushed me from behind. That knocked me into Yaya who fell into a boy who was turning around. She fell straight back into his arms, surprised all he could do was lift her back up. Yaya whipped around and I could tell she was planning to give him a piece of her mind. Yet for some reason when she saw his face she stopped. "Uh..." He squeaked.

Right before adjusting his glasses. Bowing he said; "Excuse me miss. I hope my apology is acceptable for such an offense." Yaya stared at him in shock. "Now miss if you don't mind I will be off." with that he turned and walked the other way rather stiffly. Yaya stood there for a moment and I noticed how pretty her hair looked in curls. Her dress was just as old fashioned as last nights except with more bows and more layers. No sleeve poofs this time though.

"I'll be back." she said absentmindedly. She waited for the green haired boy to fade into the crowd then disappeared behind him. I wondered if she had found her first crush, I proceeded shook my head, he was much to old for her. Then I heated up thinking of Ikuto.

"Amu did you even notice someone pushed you?" Utau said from behind me. I turned to see a scowling blonde girl with an army of girls behind her. Utau sighed "Girls, this is Amu." The pink one in the very back and the green one near the front brightened at the words. They ran toward me and gave me a hug.

"Uh...what?" I said confused. The two looked up at me with bright eyes while the gray and yellow one stepped forward.

"We're your charas Amu!" They said in unison. I smiled at everyone, learning names, habits, likes, dislikes and nightgown preferences. Then Utau explained about how to put them back in their eggs and about who Eru and Iru were. I believe at some point the boy with purple hair accidentally stepped on Rima, she of course responded with an emotionless slap. Then they must have wandered off to the sweets table.

"Hey we should all have a sleep over tonight! Taking Pepe and Yaya and KusuKusu and Rima! Molly too if she's not busy." Suu suggested brightly. She blinked a couple times. "By the way where is Miki?" We all looked around and didn't see her.

"Wait.." I said. "Who's Pepe? And what kind of a name is KusuKusu?" Utau shook her head. When I felt someone brush me from behind. I turned and saw Tadase, he was turning to me also.

"Oh." He smiled "Ms. Hinamori-sama. Forgive me." He bowed. "The crowd is being a bit pushy..." His face turned a bit more serious then before. "Ms. Hinamori, please let me warn you in advance. That boy up there with you is no good. Trust me I've known him for too lon-"

"Um." A girl said coming up behind him. She had short orange hair and seemed about our age. "Hotori-dono. M-may I have this dance." She stuttered just as a slow song picked up and the lights dimmed. Tadase smiled and took the girls hand. "Of course Miss..." She showed her pretty brown eyes to us and her face heated up. Shaking, a cloud of orange formed around her and everyone around coughed. When the smoke had cleared there was a tiger in the place of the shy girl. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she ran off.

"Oh now I know who that was. I should have seen it earlier. Well A-" Tadase turned around to see Amu was no longer there and before long another girl asked Tadase to dance.

When the smoked came Amu had gotten swept up in the crowd now she found herself alone amongst a sea of dancing princesses and princes. "Lonely yet?" A deep voice came from behind me. I turned to see Ikuto sitting on the floor against the wall holding a can.

"Hey! Aren't you a minor!" I said crossing my arms.

"Little Amu it's just a can of soda."

"Don't say my name like that."

"Too late." he grunted standing up. Ikuto tossed the can in the trash and stood by my side. "Would you like to dance Amu?" I turned away from him. He tapped my shoulder, slowly I looked back at him. Ikuto rolled his eyes, "Amu-sama may I have this dance _please_?"

The fact was I didn't think he would get it, I was going to ignore him until he said my name the way I wanted him too. Now what? Do I just turn around and dance with him.

That's all I could think of doing so I turned all the way around and looked up at Ikuto. "Do you know how to slow dance?" He asked. I scowled and nodded but Ikuto was so much taller than me this was different then with Tadase. He took my hand and placed the other on my hip. "Don't worry." He whispered in my ear. "If you have to step on my shoes like how Daddy taught you it's okay." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"We'll see who needs help from Daddy." I replied. With that we started to dance, I of course followed his lead but for some reason I couldn't dance like with Tadase. I would step on Ikuto's feet and trip all over my own, finally Ikuto sighed.

"Let's try this again." He said quietly. Ikuto gripped my sweaty hand tighter and pushed my body up closer to his. I turned bright red but I was able to dance much better than before. It wasn't like in the movies where everyone suddenly stops dancing and you find yourself in the middle of them, a spotlight highlighting everyone of your movements. Then he dips you and glitter magically comes from out of nowhere but it all seems magical. Every time I see random glitter pop out in a movie I think; _'Oh! Ke$ha's here!' _

Still for some reason it was a little hard to breath and my heart was racing faster with each step. Kind of nostalgic, sweet in it's own way. Ikuto took my hand and twirled me around a couple times before I was back in his arms and the song ended. I let go of his hands, then dusted off my dress. _'Ikuto_ _please say something.' _I thought desperately, the inner desire I held burned at this moment to be with him. I just didn't want him to leave just yet, not quite yet, soon but not now.

I gulped trying to think of something to say but when I looked up from my dress, he was already gone.

"He makes you want him and every time you meet he leaves you wondering why he left." Utau said from behind me. Defying my character I nodded wishing I wasn't tied up the way I was. "Any way how about we spend the rest of this night hanging out with everyone else then settle back at your room for the night?" I nodded again, Utau took my hand and guided me to the rest. Rima introduced us all to a boy named Nagihiko who went by 'Nagi' for short, then she went around whispering to us he had a big secret. Nagi chased her around covering up her mouth before she could actually say anything about his secret. As Rima went around doing evil all could think was Nagi was definitely attending her coming night.

Short and sweet y'all. Hope you liked now onto my meaningless ramblings.

I think I mentioned Molly would be one of the only filler characters (I think the only other one is Kemuri. Unless you count Kendra and the Guard that set off Tadase.) After that the only other thing I can think of is her Dad. I changed him became Amu's original Dad would be a pretty loopy king. If that's not that's the truth, so then who is the mysterious girl who asked Tadase to dance then turned tiger on us? She is from another anime/manga debuting in _my_ story. If you can guess who she is the next chapter is dedicated to you.

Well guys between friends, family, music, anime, manga, school, parody's, dogs, toads, fish and my new obsession with Shane Dawson life is kind cramped. Now though I promise to stay commited to pounding out a couple pages a week about princess Amu. So from now on I'll shut up about it. The funny thing though is I have no idea what a region is. 


	8. Princess Region Chapter 7

**This chapter is dedicated to;** **magicalbelievers.** Nice one ;)

Chapter 7, Sleepover of the year. Why does it have to be in my room though?!

After the dance was done a heavy weight was left on my shoulders as a parade followed me to my room. I have 5 more days to pick a prince to marry me and for me to be with. What's up with this system? Would normal people go up to their parents and say; "Hey! Mom, Dad! This is Jeffery and we met at the school dance! I've known him for like...3 days and we decided were going to get married!"

The answer is no but the fact was _I wasn't normal._ Sometimes I wished I was just a little girl among the other girls in the village, but no I'm above all those girls in this tower like a kitten above a sea of scared mice. I saw the metaphor's irony almost a second later when a picture of Ikuto popped up in my head. That's when we reached my door, Molly rushed ahead of me and unlocked it. She opened the door for me and I turned the light switch on. The parade followed me inside and by the time little Molly trailed inside the room was filled with chatting girls. My thoughts were snapped when a sea of questions and suggestions hit me like a tidal wave.

"Are we all going to sleep on the floor?" Utau asked blankly.

"Can I sleep on the bed with Amu-chan?" Ran asked excitedly.

"Then Suu gets to go too-desu!"

"Not all of us can fit." Dia pointed out using more realistic logic.

"But the ground is so cold." Rima said quietly.

"KusuKusu!"

"The floor is too hard for a baby!" Yaya and Pepe cried together.

"I wouldn't mind being in a warm bed tonight..." Miki hinted.

"It's going to be fun picking on Eru in her sleep." Iru thought aloud with a sinister giggle.

"No please don't Iru! It's not fair." Eru said trying to soften Iru's plans for her.

"I could have some mattresses brought in." Molly said trying to calm the room down.

Kemuri stayed in the corner quietly. She caught my attention for some reason and when I looked up at her and my heart stopped. Everything around us froze, Utau, my charas, Molly everyone. It turned cold and gray I hugged myself to fight the chill. Kemuri didn't seem to be fazed in the slightest. Carefully she walked around everyone, straight up to me and touched my arm. Staring in my eyes she smiled icily making my blood freeze. "Don't mess with death." She said. Her expression and tone suggested friendly but her voice revealed the hate in her soul. My body shook from the extreme cold and gut wrenching fear. Then Kemuri dissolved back into her egg. Everything continued and the world faded back into color. My charas stopped and looked at me, they could tell from my face and Kemuri's presence what had happened.

Dia who stood closest to me said in a voice so cold it defied her existence completely. "Kemuri, a word meaning smoke. Please forgive her, she's a side of you your not ready to face yet." Dia looked up at me and smiled her voice becoming warmer "Now that I think of it I'm the same but since she's already been unlocked so you need me. On that note let's get the bed issue settled."

Molly and I figured the beds out soon after Dia's words. Molly and I would sleep in my bed together and try to fit Ran, Miki and Suu along with us. Utau and her guests would each receive a mattress; Utau sleeping in the middle so no one would get choked in the middle of the night. Pepe and Yaya had two large mattresses brought in along with a million or so pillows, blankets and assorted stuffed animals. Rima and KusuKusu ended up sharing a mattress too. Last but not least Dia said she would prefer her egg then a bed.

"WE NEED SNACKS!" Yaya declared jumping up in her footie pajamas. She crossed her arms and nodded her head. "Snacks and scary stories and other stuff." "Other stuff-dechu." Pepe mimicked. (I was gonna say scary movies but I think it would be weird. It's like; "Oh hey. I'm a princess in a faraway land with an arranged marriage! Let's watch glee on my new flat screen!)

"Amu has lots of stories." Rima said pointing to my large bookshelf. "I could call for some sweets. What would you girls like?" Molly asked.

"Coco." Rima answered.

"Warm milk!" Pepe shouted

"Would you like anything KusuKusu?" Rima asked turning to her chara.

"Pizza!" KusuKusu replied excitedly. (Would they have pizza? Sure no flat screen but we do have pizza!)

"Chips and salsa!" Iru said grinning and rubbing her hands together.

"Ice cream and water please." Eru said sweetly.

"Ramen. Lots of ramen." Utau said greedily.

"Cookies!" Ran, Miki and Suu said together.

"If everyone doesn't mind I'd like to share." Dia said

"Me too." I said modestly.

"Lot's of baby type food." Yaya glared.

* * *

In the Kitchen...

"What do babies eat!?" cried one chef. "I don't know! Um...mashed food?!" Replied the other. "But Lady Yaya hates fruits and vegetables!" The first said urgently. Both screamed and ran around trying to find something to satisfy the stubborn princess.

* * *

Molly sighed after repeating all the girls requests. "Now we should read a story." Utau said facing the wall. Slipping on a shirt 3x her size. She buttoned up only enough to cover her chest and pulled on some shorts.

"We might get bored if all we do is eat and read." Rima thought aloud stripping down to her underwear. Molly helped her into a ruffly white night gown. "Sounds like some overly-obsessed twilight fan." They all nodded at that. Twilight was nice and all but it was bad if all you did was think;

"Oh Jacob! Your so hot but I have to go with team Edward. So conflicting!" Rips book apart in frustration. Then goes to watch breaking dawn for the 30th time.

"Then what are we gonna do?" I asked slipping on my X clip pajamas.

Utau pulled her hair out of her shirt and turned to face the room. "Truth or Dare."

Amu gulped and after that there was nothing but silence. The whole room jumped when a knock came at the door. Boldly, Utau stomped to the door and flung it open. Standing there were two guards and two cooks their hands full of the girls orders. All the men blushed a bit because of Utau's daring outfit. Utau's eyes flew straight at her multiple ramen bowls. "Oh the food's here." She announced grabbing her little treat. Wasting no time she lifted her chopsticks up along with a heap of steaming noodles. Before they cooled she slurped up the entire thing and all the men sweat dropped. Utau walked away and laid on her bed sideways gulping down handfuls.

The girls formed a line grabbing their snacks and retreating to their temporary beds. Yaya, last in the line walked up to the men glaring daggers. Each one gulped, sweat forming on their necks. She snatched the plate full of candies and sweets along with a large bottle of milk. Slowly walking away pointing at the men with two fingers then pointing at her own eyes.

"Thank you boys!" Molly pipped slamming the door.

"So who's gonna start?" Utau asked with a mouthful of noodles. I took a bite out of the girls cookies and chewed in deep thought. Utau stopped slurping for a second to stare at the bowl. "This reminds me of Kukai-koi..." She blushed and for a moment everyone was silent again. "HE WASN'T AT THE DANCE TONIGHT!" Utau wailed once again going off on the poor noodles. "HE HASN'T SENT ME ANY LETTERS EITHER!" She gasped a number of times.

I stared at her wondering if this dance would turn me into a nervous wreck too. She whipped her head to face me. "Amu! Your go first! Truth or dare!" She commanded. I stared for a moment taken aback. _'This game is a death trap...' _I thought. "T-truth." I said nervously.

"What's your bra size?" Utau replied sharply. Yaya gasped, Rima's eyes widened hearing the words and Molly covered her mouth. My hands flew to my shoulders covering my chest. I turned bright pink wondering what to say. Molly was pretty much my mom and she helped me this stuff. I felt awkward talking about this aloud. "Uh..." I mumbled. Truthfully I didn't really know.

"Fine." Utau huffed standing up. She walked behind me and I felt her reach for my chest. "Hey!" I shouted. She ignored me and I gasped as she fondled me. Everyone turned red and Yaya seemed memorized. "Okay got it." Utau said letting go. She victoriously lifted a finger in the air.

"The answer to this question is **/censored\**!"

"Woah Woah Woah!" Yaya cut in waving her hands in the air. "Too PG-13 for this baby!"

"Okay, okay. It's Amu's turn anyway."Utau said crossing her arms. I protectively covered my chest and gulped. My heart was beating so fast I could barely squeeze out the words: "R-rima. Truth or dare?"

"DARE!" She shouted quickly. She must have figured anything was safer than Utau. I felt bad selecting this fate for poor Rima but she had said dare. "Go find the boy you like and kiss him as soon as he opens his door." Rima turned into the little cherry she really was. "I-I don't like anyone." She stuttered. A dead giveaway to let us know she was lying. "Fine then go do that Nagihiko guy." She looked up. "No he's my friend!" Rima declared fiercely.

"Your saying you have no feelings at all for him.?" I asked. Rima gulped and looked down. She stood, refusing to look at me. "Come on. I need a witness." I stood and followed her. We walked out into the hall and into a whole other side of the castle. I guess the girl's and the boys were more separated. Quickly she knocked on the door.

"Rima I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I muttered. In truth I was jut going to hide in the shadows and watch. With speed I walked away, "No wait Amu!" Rima squeaked. But then the door opened.

Rima's P.O.V.

Amu ran off the other way and I was just about to run after her. That's when I felt bright light hit my bare arms and the sound of a door clicking open. Slowly I turned to see my sweet Nagihiko. He clutched a pillow and rubbed his eyes with one hand. "Oh!" He exclaimed jumping to life. "Rima-chan!" He said smiling. I looked him over. Despite his charming character outside he wore an old sports jersey and shorts. Those were the clothes he slept in, the ones that touched his sweet skin and soft purple hair. "N-n-nag-g-i." I stuttered piecing the syllables together like a puzzle. My body shook from nervousness and fear.

_/I could imagine leaning up slowly, shifting to my tippy-toes. Gently holding his face in my hands. I would squeeze my eyes shut my night-gown fluttering slightly from open windows. Then Nagi would roughly grab my wrists and my eyes would snap open. "What do you think your doing?" He would ask. "W-were. Were you just going to kiss me?" I would rest back on my feet, blushing. He would shake his head and laugh in my face. I would run away straight into Amu. Wrapping my arms around her she would ask what was wrong and I would just sob in her shoulder./ _

"Nagi look. If my friends ask, tell them I kissed you okay?" I said tensely. Anything was better than being rejected. His smile faded. "What?" He asked seeming confused. "Just do this for me okay?" I said again. Tears formed in my eyes. I stared to run when he caught my hand. Our fingers intertwined and he tugged on me slightly. I looked back at his sweet face.

"Hey. Why lie?" Nagihiko asked before pulling me back to him. He wrapped his hand around my waist and pulled me close. _'Was this a dream?' _I thought as my tears stopped, the leftovers rolled down leaving dry, empty streaks. Cautiously I wrapped my free arm around his neck.

Amu in the background was left-eyed and surprised.

I saw Nagihiko gently close his eyes, he leaned down pressing my lips against his. It was such a sweet gesture and made me feel even more for this boy with the purple hair. Then he pulled back with the same sweet smile I loved. Gasping I jumped back straight into a soft, rather lumpy wall. No wait this was a ball right? I had tripped on something that caused me to hit my head on the ground, my legs high in the air. "Rima!" It shouted standing up. This pushed me back up even farther.

Slamming my legs down on the marble floor. "D-Damn." I mumbled under my breath.

Nagi looked from one girl to the other wondering why Amu was hiding in the shadows and if Rima was dead yet. "What's going on here?" He stuttered.

"Oh yeah well!" Amu laughed putting a hand behind her head. "Long story short I was fondled then dared Rima to kiss the boy she lik-" I jumped up and covered Amu's mouth with my hand. "This must have been one of the worst jokes ever told." I uttered seriously. "And for that you must be punished." I dragged Amu down the hall, far from sweet Nagi. This girl was going to get it.

He stared down the hall curiously as Amu was dragged away. After the girls were gone Nagihiko shrugged as he shut his door. Once inside he pressed his back against the door sighed. Taking two fingers I pressed them against my lips gently. "Crazy show out there dude." Kukai said amazed from the little show outside. "A-amazing senpai." Kairi uttered blushing. "Well you finished _your _dare." Ikuto said.

Kukai rolled over and bit a chip. "Weird how both of you got the same dare at the same time." Ikuto looked around sceptically. "Just meant to be." He sing-songed. Nagi looked down and blushed. "Fine let's just go onto the next dare already!" he squeaked. This led to Nagi being teased endlessly through the night.

Amu's P.O.V. 

I giggled all the way back to my room. Which with all the girls inside, let to a considerably warmer temperature. Inside Rima slammed me down on the bed, my head slamming on Molly's leg. Her straight brown hair hung loose, I saw she had borrowed one of my gowns and she looked absolutely beautiful. I never saw Molly like this. She always wore a white bandana on her head like Suu and her scullery maid outfits were limited to browns, dull gray's and black.

Rima sat on top of me and started to tickle me to no end. I giggled even louder trying to cover my stomach. Rima brushed my neck with her fingers and I used one hand to try covering my neck and stomach. She reached for under my arms and I couldn't stop her from it. The room watched in silence as I was tickled by an evil clown."So how did it go?" Utau asked.

"Sh- ahahahaha no stop AH!" I laughed out. Sitting up I knocked Rima off the bed onto my soft carpet. "She did it! Rima gets to truth-or-dare next!" I declared lifting up a finger. Rima pouted "Molly-chan, truth or dare."

"Ah!" Molly squeaked, surprised. I turned and smiled at her. "B-But, I um, okay d-dare." The room sat waiting, fearing the next dare. "You have to drink water all night. As much as you can. And your not allowed to go to the bathroom if we catch you first." Molly looked a little confused but just shrugged. She stood and we followed her out to the main kitchen, solely for the use of royalty. She filled a 3 gallon jug full and Utau carried it back off to the room, she filled a 4 gallon jug and gave it to me to carry back. Then a 6 gallon jug that Rima hauled all the way back. Molly grabbed a cup and a ladle and joined up back in the room. "Go on." Rima ushered. She scooped up some in the cup and gulped it down. Rima tipped the cup back even farther and Molly's mouth overflowed spilling all over my dress. Rima grabbed the ladle and with vicious eyes poured more into Molly's mouth as she tried to take a breath. Molly gagged and spit as Rima engulfed her in water, water and more water.

She sputtered and choked wiping water out of her eyes. "Yaya. Truth or dar-" She coughed out until she was hit by another tsunami. Yaya thought long and hard. I figured Rima must have been taking it out on Molly how embarrassed she was. "TRUTH!" Yaya declared. Pepe clapped. "Nice move." Pepe whispered quietly. Yaya couldn't have any secrets, in her mind she _was_ only a baby.

"Have you hit your period yet?" Molly asked bluntly. Rima blazed in an evil fire before just sticking the pot on Molly's head. As much as she tugged harder and harder the pot was stuck.

Yaya froze on the spot. She blinked and blinked and blinked again and again. She gulped and tapped her two fingers together. Blushing she blinked again. "N-no." a stuttered answer was forced out. The only listener that sad little word had was Utau. "Dare." Utau said to the air. My chara's had passed out on my bed, Dia in her egg that sat in my drawer. I attempted to pull Rima away from Molly. Rima had lunged onto Molly's back and tried to push the pot farther to the point of it breaking over my maid's little head. As for KusuKusu I think she disappeared.

"Guys! Come on dare!" Utau said a little more loudly. All the chaos continued irritating the blonde princess. She stomped over to the Rima and picked her up by the back of her nightgown. "Let me go! Let me go! Come on just one more shot at her!" Rima growled clawing for the pot headed maid. Utau punched the pot and it shattered on the spot not even touching Molly. Utau threw Rima onto her bed and sat back on her own. "Let's finish this game shall we? Now Yaya dear, I chose dare."

"Okay! I dare Utau-chan to..." Yaya stopped to think. "Dare her to make out with Kukai. In. This. Room." Rima whispered. "Dare her to tell us her most embarrassing memory." Amu whispered. "I dare her too..." Yaya said

"Story."

"Stories are boring. Make out make out make out!" Rima chanted softly

"She's probably made out with Kukai lots of times. She would have a harder time telling us embarrassing things."

Yaya closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "Okay." She breathed "I know what to do." Yaya stepped forward to Utau and held out her hand. "Utau I dare you..." She whipped out two huge bowls of chips and punch. "...to finish these with me!"

*face palm*

The slight sound of birds chirping slowly lulled Molly from her deep sleep. Slowly she opened her eyes and sat up in bed. Surprise grabbed her as she stared at the trashed room. She fainted back into the bed from shock. Dear god how was she going to get Doritos and whipped cream out of the walls when melted cheese is stuck to it?

* * *

….urm yeah. Rimahiko 4 ever! The end seems a bit inconclusive but that's cuz it was. I planned to make it much longer but then ran out of time, ideas and 5 pages is long-a-friggin-nuff. In fact I was working on this instead of my writing fair entry. So, maybe I'll write a little short; Molly and the monstrous mess! Nah but it'll probably be at least like 14 chapters left, so I hope to see y'all again and make sure to keep those review coming. I'm doing my best to become better just for you guys!

Luv ya! (is that creepy? Yeah...it is...oh well bye!)


	9. Princess Region Chapter 8

Chapter 8 In town?! Really?!

I sat in my summer room. It was just late enough in the year to be summer but still cold enough to pass for spring. Molly had ordered everyone out as soon as she had woken up, kicking us out in out jammies. She could be a real stick in the mud when she wanted to. With all the people here and my love life on the line she was being real strict lately.

She had put a fumigation tent over my room and a poison sign on the door before stomping inside, Suu insisting on coming. Now Ran, Miki and I were stuck here. Ran had been stretching and quietly practicing cheers while Miki had been doodling on some stray paper.

I needed something to do other than sit. All the girls had decided on sleeping in a little longer so I was once again left with almost nothing to do. "I'll be back okay girls?"

"Hai!" They answered together.

I walked to my closet and shivered at the sight of so many dresses. I was just so _sick _of it. I sighed and started to finger through all the hangers. After a minute I felt someone tug on my clothes so I turned. Miki was looking down hiding her face with her note pad. She turned the note pad around and I saw the most amazing outfit ever. "Miki..." I whispered picking up the note pad. "It's beautiful."

That's when I noticed her outfit and Ran's outfits. She looked so different from the girl she was last night. She had stuffed all her hair into a blue beret and put on a light blue long sleeve shirt. Over that was a dark vest and plaid khakis. She looked almost like a boy, if it weren't for her soft features.

Ran looked the same, I couldn't believe she was wearing bloomers in this day and age. She wore a large visor and a pink cheer leading dress, finishing it off with some _sweet_ pink converse.

"Would you like to wear it?" Miki asked quietly.

"Would I?! In my dreams I would."

Miki pulled out a big paint brush and swiped the air with it, I saw my vision go white and my clothes dissolve. Those feelings disappeared as soon as they had came. I looked down and gasped.

It started with some heavy boots and striped pink and black knee-high socks. My black dress ruffled up just above my socks with a thick pink belt. Over that was a white and blue jacket half of a purple butterfly was separated by the zipper. Finishing it off with black choker chains all around it. I had never dreamed of such a daring outfit. It didn't feel like me personally I did enjoy the style and change of wardrobe. I picked up Miki squeezed her tight twirled around in circles then dropped her on my bed and ran out the door and down the hall.

I smiled and made my way outside. I ran as fast as I could on the hard pavement, it was wonderful having _real _shoes to run in. I stopped and sat myself on the ground, I stared at the bottom of the shoes trying to figure out how to rig mine to work like this.

I heard a panting sound coming closer and closer to me, when I finally looked up I saw Nagihiko jogging my way. "Konichiwa Amu-chan!" He shouted waving. I smiled and waved back not recalling at all the little "Rimahiko" moment last night.

"What's up Amu?" He asked stopping in front of me.

"Oh nothing." I replied.

"I like your outfit." He commented and I felt a couple butterflies arise in my stomach.

"Oh thanks my c- I mean Miki made this for me." I wasn't sure if people with charas were able to talk to people without them. I mean Molly still didn't know after all. He nodded, and I stood up.

"I was just on my way to town, would you like to come?" He asks and I freeze. I had almost never been outside the castle except for Utau's coming night, Yaya's 5th birthday and Mom's funeral, she had requested when she died, to be buried where she had been born.

"I can't because...my father said I'm never to go outside." I mumbled feeling stupid. Nagi looked at me curiously. Nagihiko seemed to change and, I saw a pair of headphones pop out settling themselves around his neck, _'What's that?' _I thought curiously.

He slipped up to me and brushed a lock of hair from my eyes, "Who ever said he needs to know?" Nagihiko asked. I stood there memorized by the change in his attitude. "No one ever said that." I said back, why did this feel like somewhat of an Ikuto move?

"Come with me real quick." He said running off with me back to a room in the castle. Most likely his room but I couldn't quite remember. He jumped into his closet and I saw a lock of blonde hair peeking out from under the covers, quietly I made my way over to the bed and lifted the covers. A cute blonde rag doll sat there with sweet button eyes and dainty little dress, it seemed smaller than the average dolly. I heard him shuffle so I threw the doll back and replaced the covers. "Here Amu-chan." He said.

Nagihiko held up two hangers, a pair of jeans leaned from one and on another, a white shirt. In his other hand there was a large hat. I blushed and held my breath, "A-a princess can't wear those things!" Nagihiko closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fine Amu-chan." He said moving closer to me. Nagihiko brushed a lock of hair out of my eyes, then he pulled out my side ponytail. He shook out my hair with his finger tips as I watched mesmerized. Nagi pulled back all my hair and filled the hat with it. "I could do the rest of this for you. You can trust me." He said smiling.

"Do the rest?" I asked dreamily.

"Sure." He continued with that everlasting smile, Nagihiko's fingers pinched my jacket zipper and peeled it down. Nagi towered over me as his fingers pushed down my jacket. Suddenly the cold of the room woke me up, I blinked.

"Awww heeel no!" I shouted shoving him out of the room, I closed the door and locked it. "Hmph!" I huffed walking away.

**Outside the door;**

Nagi stood there a second. Then shrugged holding up both hands "Mission: Accomplished."

**A few seconds later;**

I walked out of the room pouting, Nagihiko was slightly embarrassed to see Amu's stripped clothes on the floor. Together we walked out of the castle, I held my cap down avoiding faces I knew well and even people I had never seen before. They arrived at the main gate and simply walked through, I had never dreamed it would be so easy. Just...walk! So simple, so obvious!

I was fascinated with this amazing new discovery maybe I could just sneak out everyday just like that! "Hey." Nagi said tapping me a little. I shook my head to see a large village full of people. They were everywhere; small kids running around, large men hauling good, young women gossiping in small groups, even elders sitting together watching the world pass by their wise eyes.

Even better there were shops upon shops full of food, toys, clothes anything you or I could imagine! "Come this way first." He said brightly taking my hand softly. He pulled me to a store as I stared at anything and everything, my eyes feasting on the bright world I've never seen. Suddenly I was inside a store full of lovely accessories, each one was unique and different...amazing really. "Go ahead pick one and I'll get it for you." Nagihiko whispered. I nodded and wandered aimlessly through the shop glancing at pin, then a choker maybe the headband would be best. After a while Nagi walked up to me holding a pink rose, pink curly strands of cloth hanging from the bottom, it had to be one of the most lovely things I've ever seen

"Would Rima like this?" He asked curiously. I nodded and he smiled, I decided on a clip with a cherry on it, we walked up to the register and Nagihiko payed for both. "That's going to look cute on you." Nagi told me as we walked out, you could only imagine the look on the cashiers face.

We wandered through shop after shop until sunset and by that time Nagihiko's wallet was empty and both our hands full. This time when we walked through the gate a guard did stop us. "State your business." He boomed.

"Prince Nagihiko Fujisaki of the Switch Kingdom." He grunted, struggling to balance all the boxes.

"And what might these be?" The guard said poking at the boxes.

"Souvenirs from the town, I wanted to bring some back to my family."

"And who is that." He gestured to me. I thanked the boxes for hiding my face and prayed neither of us would get in trouble.

"My servant, I brought him along to aid me in bringing everything back." The guard nodded and let us in. I sighed, my fun day was over and now time for the cycle to repeat itself.

* * *

Done done annnnnd done. Thank you for all the continued support and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The thing is I feel like it was so long ago I started this story that the basic ideas and goals I had for it are now different, rendering the story changed and everybody likes the  
original better. That kind of upsets me to some degree because I don't want my story to change, I would much rather have it be the same, oh well. In any case I am so up for some Amuto come next chapter. See ya there!


	10. Princess Region Chapter 9

I stumbled back to my 'summer room' and collapsed onto the bed. "Amu!" The three coursed. I look up and saw Suu had returned, "Hey guys..." I mumbled rolling over. They stared at me quizzically for a moment, then returned to their previous tasks. The sun was once again setting leading to another pointless event that just led to me becoming more confused, Tadase was sweet but again he was just...

I sighed and sat up, all the bags full of my new belongings sat huddled in a small corner. Tonight everyone had to dress in traditional Japanese garments, that meant they were going to stuff me in a stiff, bland, itchy kimono. Because _of course_ I couldn't just wear a smooth, soft Yukata. (Yukata; light, cotton summer kimono.)

"Something wrong?" A voice asked. It startled me so much I fell off the edge of the bed, slamming onto the polished wooden floor. "Perverted kitty boy...DON'T DO THAT!" I screamed bolting up and spinning around. Sure enough Ikuto had found himself a nice spot on the bed without me noticing it. "Why not?"

"It's rude! And like, scary." I pointed out. He looked up at me from under his deep blue bangs, and rolled over.

"So you're scared of me?" He asked.

"No!" I blurted.

He smirked at me. "Then it's fine for me to sneak up on you." He concluded. I shook my head and closed my eyes. _"Please be gone, please be gone, please be gone!" _I squinted opening one eye, and to my delight, he was gone! I turned around smiling. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed jumping back.

Ikuto stared down at me with boredom, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Really?!" I yelled. Ikuto stared at me blankly before yawning. "Ack!"

"I'm going to play with your hair okay?" Ikuto lifted me up and set me on the bed. I kicked and struggled, but to no avail Ikuto was able to plop me onto the bed.

I pouted and blushed as Ikuto played with my hair, braiding it. His thin graceful finger brushed against my neck as my heart continued to beat a mile a minute.

Suddenly I felt Ikuto push his chest to my back, wrap his arms around my stomach, then bury into my neck. "Sweet hair soft as cotton, light as a sweet blushing bride, for my heart beats there too."

"What?" Ikuto pressed his lips to my neck as I stood perfectly still. "Do you remember me yet?" He whispered. "W-what?"

"Nothing." He sighed. His warm breath on my neck made me shiver. Ikuto set his hands on my shoulders, caressing my arms down to my hands as his fingers laced with mine. "My butterfly flew around you so erratically. The powder from it's open wings fell onto your open palm." He sang softly. "Those were the first words you said to me."

I whipped my head around to look into his deep blue eyes. "T-That was you?" Amu coughed out, slowly becoming pink, thinking of that night that felt so long ago. He smirked and made my heart stop. Ikuto leaned in close to me, closing his eyes. "What do you think." For sure I felt his lips brush against mine, then he was gone altogether. "Ikuto." I whispered, suddenly I realized how nice his name really felt on tongue. "A-Amu!" the charas exclaimed.

* * *

Shortest Chappy evah! :(

Gomen my little Moonshinehearts, that will have to be all for this week. No big reason just not much time. Little note; All my lovely reader peoples who keep encouraging me and being so kind. I count you all as my little Moonshinehearts, not anything too crazy just a little title for anyone who wants it. I have to get ready for a vocaloid party this Friday, I'm going as Kaai Yuki and I was working on my costume all week and _still _not done so there's a slight chance for no story. Either way I love you guys!


	11. Bonus Chapter

Bonus Chapter!

Now the sun was completely down and darkness had engulfed the castle and all that surrounded and had I decided to jump in the bath.

…...

I held the towel tightly around my body as I turned the bath knobs, working to the perfect temperature. I switched the drain so the tub would fill up, I mixed the water with lots of soap and entered my private world.

"Presenting! The magical witch; Amu!"The cutesy Amu announced. Witch Amu tightened the towel around her body and pranced around the room holding two soap bottles. In Amu's secret world they were magical wands full of mystery and magic.

A line of rubber duckies watched amazed as I stepped up to the bath. In Amu's world the were a line of boys and girls in training to be Witches and Wizards. "Today she will attempt to create a brand new magical potion, sugoi!" Cutesy Amu gushed.

Witch Amu turned to look at the crowd with a 'cool and spicy' look, the crowd gasped and she looked away. "First we must start with warm water." Witch Amu sat on the bat's edge and put a hand in the water. She once again glanced at the crowd before looking at the ground and whipping the towel out of her hair. Amu wrapped one around her neck and fixed the one that sat firmly around her body, then she took both soap bottles and squirted them into the tub. The crowd gasped and cheered smiling at her amazing gesture, Amu then mixed the water with her hands creating lots of foam and bubbles.

Suddenly Amu was again a princess, the crowd was rubber duckies, and the wands were just soap bottles. She sighed and slipped in the tub, Amu buried her face in the water. _'If only I had magic...'_

Lil' chappy on the side, nothing to do with the plot, just now you guys know what Amu does in the bathtub...you pervs.


	12. Princess Region Chapter 10!

Chapter 10: No wait! That was you?!

I ignored the girls, dashed out of bed, and ran down the hall. I dashed all the way to Utau's room and burst inside, "Utau! I need your help!"  
Utau's P.O.V.

I sat on my bed sleepily reading a book. My door swung open, revealing a fire-engine red Amu screaming: "UTAUUUU!" I covered my ears and let Amu scream herself out. It was a while until she calmed down and sat on the bed next to me, leaning in real close, making me very uncomfortable. "Sooooo what cha reading?" She asked.

I stared at her blankly before scooting over a little, Amu scooted over after me. I cranked my head to the side and looked at her, "What is it?"

"Do you still love Ikuto?" I gulped, did I? The way I treated Kukai with my feelings for Ikuto was unfair in my opinion, but still. "No, he's up for grabs and there's nothing _I _can do about it." I lied. Amu squealed "UTAU I THINK HE KISSED ME!"

My heart stopped as Amu rambled on about other things that happened as I got caught inside my own world. Past memories flew through my mind, I felt sick, my stomach was queasy, the worst feeling had entered my heart and I couldn't stand it. "That's so great Amu go tell Molly or something!" I shouted shoving her outside and locking the door.

I pressed my back against the wall, feeling very sick at this point. I held my stomach with both hands as little pricks poked at my eyes, willing me to cry. Struck with confusion I staggered out of the room, to the door over where Ikuto stayed. Without knocking I quietly opened the door, watching my brother silently. He sat on the bed facing the other way, hunched over something seeming very concentrated.

I tip-toed inside halfway inside then slowly, quietly closing the door behind me. "Ikuto." I said. He of course didn't move an inch, just slowly turned around to face me, a very bored expression on his face. I pounced on him, knocking him off the bed onto the floor, I pinned him down holding both his hands over his head with one of my hands. I placed the other around his ear caressing his hair, slowly.

Ikuto sat there with the most annoyed face I've ever seen in my entire life time. "UTAU GET OFF ME!" He screamed. I stared back down at him, feeling discouraged and slightly depressed.

"Why did you kiss Amu?" I asked. He blinked a couple of times, I gulped, Amu really was telling the truth. He turned his head so he didn't have to look me in the eyes.

"I like her is there a problem?" He said stiffly. I shook my head and got off of him, I stood and ran out of the room without looking back for even a second.

_'What should I do now?' _I thought desperately. _'I can't go back to my room, or talk to anyone really...' _I feeling went through my body like electricity. Slowly, very slowly, I turned to my left with my eyes full of tears to the brim, there stood Kukai staring at me incredulously. "Utau?" He whispered quietly. "Akkkkkwaaardddd!" Yaya yelled.

* * *

Amu's P.O.V.

Utau shoved me straight out of the room, slamming the door about as loudly as possible. I shrugged, not knowing exactly what else to do, resolving to find another activity to entertain myself. I hopped down the hall, a mix of crazy emotions flowing through my body; excitement, confusion, happiness, nervousness, a whole array of 'nesses'

Where should I go? I don't want to tell anyone else right now, I was pretty hungry, guess the next stop is the kitchen. I wandered all the way there, down a floor or two, in a bit of a daze, too many emotions had filled me up to the brim already. When I finally pushed open the kitchen doors, everyone stopped whatever they were doing to watch me, it hit me at that moment my status as a princess.

Suddenly I felt uncomfortable and uneasy as I walked up to the head chef of the kitchen. "I would like some sandwiches please." The whole room flew into a huge frenzy, bread and any contents you could imagine being put into a sandwich flying across the room.

"Of course Hime-sama (Princess)." He said humbly bowing to me. Awkwardly I bowed back, when the chef saw he gasped and fainted right there straight on the floor. I straightened up, marveling at what a simple gesture had done to the man.

"P-Please when everyone is done if you could bring it up to my room." I asked bashfully addressing the room.

"HAI HIME-SAMA! (Yes princess)" The room answered in unison. I giggled. One servant in the room seemed to pay more attention, a tall boy with sweet brown curls, in my opinion he was quite handsome. Discreetly I slipped to him in the corner of the room, the boy seemed startled as he turned back around to continue his work. Not only did he intrigue but I wanted to make an attempt to a reputation to my people as a kind person.

"Don't worry." I whispered. "Could you tell me your name?" A very loud gulp could be heard.

"M-Me Hime-sama?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied

"Cameron." He said, his sweet voice shaking.

"Cameron-kun would you mind visiting me before my banquet tonight."

"Of course princess." He mumbled.

I smiled. "Hold your head up high." I said, leaving the boy to do his kitchen work.

Once I left the kitchen I realized what I had _really _done; invite a strange boy, into my room, all alone with me. "Crap." I muttered walking the other way. Maybe Rima could keep me company or something, Utau possibly? I felt myself getting hot at, _another_ option, one _much _more embarrassing; Ikuto being there. "Nononononono." I spat aloud. Ikuto being there would _not_ make any kind of good impression.

I sighed. Might as well go back to my room, there must be sandwiches all over the freaking place by now. Not to mention it's already dark outside, I won't have much time for dinner and Cameron between my third coming night.

* * *

I must have given up on the whole 'no filler characters' by now. Cameron it's really a filler because he doesn't add much to the story, well no that's a lie too. Never mind that. I decided to have another contest thingy, (no I'm not doing this to get more reviews or crap like on facebook; "LIKE! If you're alive right now!" I mean * facepalm *) sent your ideas for the next banquet in the reviews and if I like yours you get the next chapter dedicated to you.


	13. Princess Region Chapter 11

Chapter 11; Sandwiches, Cameron

Utau's P.O.V.

"Yaya." I sniffled through my tears. "Shut up."

Kukai stepped up to me and hugged me tightly. "Hehehe time to make my escape." Yaya whispered deviously before slipping away from the scene.

"Utau have you..." Kukai whispered. There was a hanging tension Kukai had felt ever since meeting Utau, a fighting battle to sort of 'win her over'. Unfortunately Utau's feelings hadn't seemed to lessen in the slightest.

I just cried on Kukai's shoulder, not able at all to answer his question in any way.

* * *

Amu's P.O.V.

I stumbled up to my fancy-smanchey room, swinging around my large heavy heavy boots. Maybe I shouldn't have ordered the sandwiches at this time of day. So late, I'm not even hungry, why would I do that to the kitchen? Oh well, wayyy to late now I could feast on them later with the girls. When I reached my door there was a train leading the other way of servants a sandwich or two on these crazy fancy trays. It took me a while to enter my own room and after I got in it was a train wreck. My table was full of trays. Subs, sandwiches things that loosely represented a sandwich and more looked like complicated forms of art.

"Hey!" I voice shouted. It wasn't a friendly tone, a lot more urgent if anything. I looked over to the door and the caramel haired boy named Cameron was fighting against the guards to get inside. "Please!" He shouted.

"This one's going to be laid off I'm sure." One guard grunted.

"Not at all likely." I said crossing my arms and stepping up to the guards.

"Hime-sama!" The guards gasped.

"I invited him." I said inwardly sighing. Then giggled slightly "Of course Cameron could have been less demanding."

The guards glared ruthlessly at Cameron, cautiously letting him pass into my room as the food continued to pile up. "Sit any where you like." I said gesturing across the room. I walked over to the door and stuck my head outside. "That's enough. Tell the rest of the chefs to do as they please with their creations."

With that I shut the door and sighed, dear goodness this is such a waste of time. Cameron sat down awkwardly in the corner as I glared at sandwich after sandwich, which was first to go? I picked a normal sub with lettuce, tomatoes and plain old meat, I have no idea what kind, still the type of meat doesn't really matter. I flopped on my bed with a grip around my first victim out of many, I stared down at Cameron who sat timidly in a dark corner.

"You don't have to be so shy. I'm not going to like, bite you or anything. Hungry?" I asked.

"Uh yeah, I haven't eaten since this morning..." He said eying my feast. I cocked my head to the side and chewed on my food thoughtfully.

"Why not?"

"I don't usually have time to take lunch breaks."

I smiled happily, " Help yourself to anything."

He lifted himself up and picked up the first thing that reached his hand. I heard a click come from somewhere in the room, I ignored it, it was probably just coming from another place in the palace.

"So Cameron, how old are you?"

"17." That small answer surprised me to say the least, he looked 14 at the least, strange.

"Princess is there something you want from me?"

"You seem different. I don't know how or why you just do. So I decided I wanted to talk to you." Amu replied.

Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me from behind and pull me back. "AH!" A small shriek came from my lips before I was silenced. Someone's warm body pressed up against mine, as they wrapped their hand around my mouth. Ikuto stared into my eyes smirking confidently at me, "Ikuto, get off me!" I mumbled through his hands.

Grabbing a pillow with my free hand I hit him on the head. Before bouncing right off the bed as Cameron looked up to see what was going on. "Ikuto I have a guest how did you get in here?!" I shouted.

"More like who's your guest?" Ikuto asked attentively staring at Cameron.

"Hime-sama where did he come from?" Cameron asked pointing at Ikuto.

Ikuto smiled and I gulped, knowing something conniving, Ikuto ran his thumb over his lips and cautiously got off of the bed.

He slyly made his way to Cameron who was sitting on the floor and sat down.

"Prince Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Ikuto said reaching out his hand.

"C-Cameron Moore." Cameron replied shaking Ikuto's hand.

I watched fascinated on how both reacted, "Nice to meet you." Ikuto said solemnly.

"Y-You too Tsukuyomi-dono." Cameron replied.

"Just remember." Ikuto said pulling away his hand and standing up. He slid behind me and hugged my waist tightly, I gulped and held my breath.

"That's _my_ little strawberry." He said holding my face in his hands.

"Ikuto what are you do-"

Just that second Ikuto slowly ran his tongue along my cheek. I turned bright red as steam eminated off of me.

"IKUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	14. Princess Region Chapter 12

Chapter 12, The strange blue beach.

"Turn!" A voice commanded above all others. I swirled around, I felt the corset tighten around my stomach and I coughed. Someone grabbed my feet, tugging as hard as they could, the only thing that kept me from falling was Molly who gripped my arm tightly. They were spray tanning me.

Molly held my hand only because she was trying desperately to scrub my fingernails, apparently they were 'Filthy!'. This week's dance was beach themed or so Mama had proclaimed. No one had told me for some reason, I guess because if they had I would have objected in 5 seconds. It was too late for that now, I begged Molly to let me wear a dress, the most fancy, over-the-top, rediculoso, _(Okay this is a weird thing I do. I will add; 'loso' or 'ando' to a word. Such as: Ridiculous turns into 'Ridiculoso. Retarded turns to retardando and so on.)_ crazy dress ever but still she refused. Then I got on my knees and tried to cry while suggesting a one-piece swimsuit. Molly picked me up by the scruff of my jacket and dragged me off into this place.

"This way Amu." Molly said pulling me behind a tropical-type curtain as the spray tan people began to pack up and leave. Molly looked me over in my scrawny white two piece they threw on me for the spray. She laid me down in one of those professional salon things they use to wash your hair, if you haven't seen one it looks like a sink hooked up to a chair. She soaked my hair and put lots of really sweet and breezy shampoo's and conditioners. Then I sat in a chair as Molly combed through and blow dried my soaking wet hair. Then she tied my hair up in high pigtails and straighten them so they looked slightly stringy. After that she gave me a yellow two-piece followed by an orange sarong.

I sighed, changed, wrapped the sarong around my waist and slipped into some red flip-flops Molly had added last minute. All I could do was shake my head in disappointment, was she trying to shoot for an unpredictable, outgoing, 'fiery' princess or something? The yellow and orange was cute but the bright red flip-flops were a bit too much. Geez it feels like nothing is my choice, then it dawned on me, nothing really is _my _free willed choice.

"Let's go Amu-chan." Molly said. I glance up and saw her outfit. It was a simple one piece suit they have you wear in school, she had gotten bangs, weird I guess I just haven't seen her with out her bandana off. Her bangs were curled in and so were the edges of her bob. I looked like gold compared to the simple outfit she had chosen to wear, no offense intended, I didn't ask questions but took Molly's hand as she led me outside this little room.

Ikuto's P.O.V.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I stared at my half-naked image in the mirror, boys didn't have much choice in swimwear so I had put on my swim trunks. I had been thinking long and hard about what I should do with myself I mean, beach theme? Quite unexpected in my opinion, but still. I was taking this seriously, should I tease my hair, should I wear or shirt or go shirtless, (I know what his fan girls would say.) and my shoes. Most sandals end up looking really tacky on guys and sneakers are definitely out of the question.

I threw on a faded blue tee-shirt to go with my blue swim trunks and walked down the hallway barefoot, who cared what I wore anyway?

Amu's P.O.V.

There was a whole room covered in beach sand and even had a small ocean by the far end wall, the room was flourished with palm trees, beach towels and umbrellas. Many girls and boys of all ages were playing in the water, some sat a tables others rested on beach towels, tanning under the artificial sun that hung over head. Molly ran from my side and took a place against the wall along an already large array of servants and maids. "Introducing Princess Amu of the many kingdom." A voice announced. It was a strong voice that filled the room but not the same over the top and loud voice that has been at my other banquets. Turning to my right I saw a tanned and blond man leaning against a surfboard. I disregarded the man, he didn't seem like he wanted to talk anyway even if I was a princess and did happen to more or less own the room he was standing in. I walked down the stairs down onto the soft sand, it was warm under my flip-flops and made me want to sit in front of a fireplace.

"AMMUUU-CHIII!" A loud voice interrupted my sweet day dreams. I saw Yaya waving away with her floaties and she wasn't even in the water yet, just sitting on the shore with some other girls making a sand castle. I strode over to and settled myself on the sand. Yaya gestured to the other girls next to her, "Amu-chi this is Yuki-chi of the Fluency Kingdom." The short green haired girl stretched out her hand. "Konichiwa, annyeonghaseyo, privet, hola, aloha Hime-sama.(Hello in Japanese, Korean, Russian, Spanish and Hawaiian.)"

"Hi." I replied weakly shaking Yuki-chan's hand.

"And that's Maika-chi of the Ballet kingdom." Yaya said pointed to the other girl. She had short brown hair pulled back in a tight pony-tail, and although her eyes shone with determination she seemed nice enough. And by determination I meant; 'Don't mess with me or I'll rip your head off' determination. I shook her hand too and she nodded at me, then returned to her previous task of the sand castle. "Amu." a voice whispered. I jumped straight over Yaya and hid behind her, shaking in fear.

"You're just too easy to scare." Ikuto said shaking his head. I stuck my tongue out at him and hid even farther behind poor confused Yaya.

"You're...Utau's brother. Right?" She asked. Ikuto nodded and then held up his hands as if in defeat.

"You caught me. Utau sent me here to get Amu. It's very important." He said. I gulped and peered behind Yaya's back.

"What's so important?" I asked.

"Ah, she told me not to say anything." Ikuto said light-heatedly. Amu bit her lip thinking carefully about what Ikuto was telling her.

"I can't leave the coming night and oh wel-"

"Okay." Ikuto interrupted, getting up off the ground. "I'll just tell her you were too busy."

Amu pouted. "Fine." She said getting up. "Yaya if Molly asks or if anyone happens to ask, tell them I'm in the bathroom."

"And this little talk never happened." Ikuto added with a heart-melting smile. Yaya sat there candy-eyed and nodded as we walked away. Okay Ikuto definitely had something up his sleeve.


	15. Princess Region Chapter 13

Chapter 13 U-Utau?

We walked to the door of the room that led into the castle gardens. As soon as the door had shut behind me I crossed my arms and gave Ikuto a cold glare. "Utau doesn't really need me does she?"

"She does." Ikuto said continuing down the path.

I slowly followed behind simply because I wanted to see what problem Utau could possibly stir up that was _this_ bad. Ikuto made almost no noise as we walked in complete silence. I noticed his feet were completely bare, didn't even have socks. _'How does he do that_?' I thought. We made our way through the dim light of the moon as I slowly become colder and colder. I mean I was wearing a SWIM suit out in the freezing cold!

Suddenly Ikuto turned around, stopping in my tracks I looked up "Awww, Amu-koi." He purred Storing his hands in his pockets he looked at my face, red from the cold. "Why is my little strawberry shaking?" He asked lightly. I looked down and saw myself shaking violently, how could I have not noticed?

"I-I d-don't k-know..." I replied. He stepped in front of me and wrapped his arms around me. Ikuto lifted me up and stated to carry me along the path. I sighed, no use in struggling, so instead I buried my face in his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. He carried me all the way back to Utau's room and then set me down.

"She really wants to talk to you." Ikuto whispered quietly. I looked up at him desperately, Ikuto stood there, looking out the window and being aloof as always. _'B-but.' _I watched his chest go up and down, it was comforting and made me think of how he smelled. _'I don't want to talk to Utau.' _I could still feel his breath from when he had carried me. _'I want to talk to you.' _

_ 'But you can't now can you?' _A voice rang through my head. I regretfully turned from Ikuto and opened Utau's door. She sat on the bed, her long hair down and hiding most of her body from the outside world. "U-Utau?" I asked.

She looked up at me seeming tired and worn out. "Amu!" She said climbing out of bed and running up to me. She gave me the biggest hug I had ever been rewarded with in my life, I wrapped my arms around her and smiled. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing..." Utau answered, her voice dull. "I just couldn't go to you, so I thought I would have you come to me. I have to tell you something important."

We back out of the hug and sat on Utau's bed. "There's been a problem in my country, so I will be leaving in the morning. Ikuto will stay here as Daddy has requested." She choked out.

I stared at her in disbelief. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" I shouted. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE YOU CAN'T LEAVE I MEAN! AFTER YOU AND KUAKI GET MARRIED I WILL BE ENGAGED SO WE WON'T SEE EACH OTHER HALF AS MUCH AS WE DID! THIS MIGHT BE ONE OF-" Utau slapped her hand over my mouth.

"Just because I'm not here doesn't mean I'm going to let you give up on my brother!"

"W-Wait a minute I mean-"

"Amu, you don't like Ikuto?" She asked.

"I-I kinda do...but, he's so perverted how could any girl like that!?"

"He loves you."

The whole room stood still for minutes on end. Ikuto sighed outside the closed door, he wanted to be the one to tell her that. Disappointed in the way things were going, he left the conversation promptly to go anywhere but here.

"Think about it Amu. Why do you think he looks at you like that and acts that way towards you?"

"Because he a perverted alien." I answered sharply.

(DAZ what she said)

"And let's say you were to get married to my brother. We would become sisters!"

That had never crossed Amu's mind before this, it would be a fun possibility, the thing was; what was the point of marrying someone just to see their sister? Might as well marry the sister and live happily ever after. "I-I'll think about it." I stuttered.

Utau smiled. "Good, now go have Ikuto escort you back to the dance."

"You're not coming?" I asked

"No. I have to finish packing tonight, but make sure to visit me early this morning!"

I nodded, standing up and walking out the door.


	16. Princess Region Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Acceptance

I gulped, turned the doorknob and thrust myself outside. Deep inside I _really _didn't want Utau to leave me, I mean it's not just deep inside, but still what could I do? King Aruto of the Melody Kingdom was known for being a slightly shady man, very cunning, clever and sly. The irony hit me like a steel bar. _'Wonder where Ikuto gets it from...' _The Queen was known for being very fragile and incredibly close to her daughter, so if Utau didn't go her kingdom might be thrown into peril once more. That was the disadvantage of her kingdom, it was rather peaceful in it's ways, so often taken advantage of. The king was never there and the mother wasn't strong enough to rule it. Something was odd though, I've never heard of the brother before so I wonder what place Ikuto plays in their game.

"Ikuto could yo-" I stopped seeing he wasn't there in the hall. I threw my head back and sighed at the ceiling. "It's just to much..." I whispered. Just. To. Much. They put a 13 year old girl in charge of picking her future, one week to pick her future. One chance to ensure to pick a man that would keep me safe, happy and comfortable. Not to mention I was still squeamish about relationships, I've never even had a boyfriend before.

"Penny for your thoughts." A small voice interrupted. I turned to see Rima standing next to Utau's closed door, a strand of light shining through the bottom.

"It may be hard to decide, but Utau or not I'll be here. No matter what _I _will be supportive of you." Rima crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "There is just one thing I can't except." She said carefully.

She opened her eyes to stare straight into mine. "I won't allow marriage without love."

I smiled at my friend and to my relief, she gave a warmhearted smile back.

* * *

My sleepy eyes blinked open to the light of morning once more. My eyes felt itchy and watery while my throat was scratchy and sore. I sat up and then doubled over in bed, my stomach was hurting really bad! I shut my eyes tightly, trying my absolute best to remember what happened that night after I saw Rima. As far as I could tell Rima had pulled me back to my party and I hung out with that Yuki girl and her friend...Miaka? Something of that sort. Then they brought out the food and drink, I saw my very favorite foods. That's it! I much have ate too much and that's why my stomach is hurting so bad! My small victory breakthrough was crushed when I remembered Utau's words from last night. How could I get to her? I thought incredibly hard, what could I do to get someone's attention? Suddenly I noticed a change, the other side of my King sized bed felt warmer than usual, it was also...deeper, like someone was making a dent in the mattress by laying on it. With effort I sat up and turned to my right, then peeled back the covers.

I gasped in happiness! Yoru was resting comfortably at my side, I didn't question the gesture of him sneaking into my bed at some point but rather I shook him awake. "Yoru! Yoru!" I whispered happily. Slowly he stirred himself awake. "Yoru I need you to get Utau for me! ASAP!" I said continuing to shake the sleeping cat. Finally he awoke and promised to carry out my task. I responded with a "Make sure to hurry!" and Yoru eagerly scrambled away.

I waited and waited...and waited. Finally he came back proudly followed by Utau who looked rushed.

"Amu what's wrong?" Utau said worriedly.

"Nothing, nothing. I just wanted to see you meanwhile I couldn't get out of bed."

Utau bent down and gave me a hug. "I'm going to miss you so much." We whispered to each other. Together the two girls talked about good and bad times, until Utau said he had to leave. Amu grudgingly let her leave, watching the blonde girl make her way down the hall, each step Utau took Amu wanted to follow. That never happened, Amu felt completely helpless in that sense. She was well used to people leaving but felt slight tears stinging the edges of my eyes. A drowsy feeling filled my head and my stomach was pained. Before I knew it I was laying on my back sound asleep.

* * *

Ikuto slipped into the room of a sleeping Amu Hinamori, through the balcony's sliding window. He stopped a moment when he saw Amu soundly cuddled in her bed, and he smiled. Carefully Ikuto tip toed his way to the side of Amu's bed, and stopped abruptly by her side. Ikuto gave a gentle smile to the sleeping girl. "Amu." He whispered. Ikuto bent down closer, he loved the way Amu looked when she slept so soundly.

Ikuto stroked her cheek softly, her sweet tender skin, cheeks aglow. Ikuto furrowed his brows in dismay as he watched Amu's small body breath in and out while sweat beads covered her forehead. Ikuto felt her forehead, she was burning up. He calmly got a towel, wet it and placed it on Amu's forehead. Her body relaxed but she continued to seem pained. Ikuto shook his head and lowered himself even closer to her.

Ikuto planted a kiss on Amu's cheek, then quietly walked outside. After he had left, the sleeping Amu smiled in her sleep and pulled the covers closer to her chest.

* * *

It's out! DONE! MUHAHAHAHAH *cough* *cough* I unexpectedly got sick yesterday. BUT IT'S DONE! Please just remember I'm thinkin bout' you guys all the time. I read all the reviews and acknowledge my followers and I even check out some of your guy's stories. You guys are some awesome writers.


	17. Princess Region Chapter 15

Chapter 15, Sick Perverts

"Open!" Molly commanded.

I groaned and reluctantly opened my mouth. Molly poured a big spoonful down my throat, I coughed and did my best to hold down the sticky medicine. Still I couldn't help but sputter, it was disgusting! Ugh. Molly handed me a clear glass of cold water, I stared at it with disdain. My throat had been through enough torture already, I wasn't sure if I would ever be able to put anything down my throat again. Molly put the glass down and gave me sympathetic look. I threw my head back and sighed, why?!

There was a knock at the door, Molly got up to answer it. I hid my pounding head under a soft pillow. The door clicked open outside of my vision, I thought I heard a sigh "Welcome Tsukiyomi-Dono."

I groaned and rolled over, was this necessary oh mighty ruler of who ever controlled my life? Why must you inflict such torture on an innocent 13 girl oh ruler of everything in the world? "I will excuse myself." Molly said.

_'Awww Molly please don't go!' _I silently prayed. Sure enough she closed the door, proof; I heard it.

"Why so cold?" He asked

"I don't kneed this when I'm healthy let alone sick."

Ikuto pinched the pillow and lifted it up just outside of Amu's arm span. "I brought a present for you."

I looked away from him. "What? Gonna go make fun of my underwear?"

He shook his head. "Something to make you feel better." He corrected. Ikuto put the pillow gently down to my side and clapped twice.

"Amu this is Haruhana. A well known message group from across the globe."

Amu sat up quickly just in time to see three, semi-professional looking people enter her room. There was a hand some young man with blue hair that smiled at me, a shorter girl with blonde hair stood next to him, she carried a friendly vibe. The last was a man was a brunette, he dawned a waiter's outfit and appeared to be the oldest of the group, he was all smiles.

The blue haired boy bowed. "I am Haru. Delighted to meet you Hime-sama."

The girl next to him curtsied. As she pinched the sides of her dress I noticed she carried a violin in one hand and a bow in the other. "My name is Hana. It's a pleasure Princess Hinamori."

Finally the tallest man bowed. "They call me Shinnosuke. It's an honor."

Haru approached the curtains and shut them while Shinnosuke and Hana brought an assortment of things into the room. Such as Oils, Sweets, Cake, Burner and what caught Amu's eye: a small white dress. Haru took the dress, admiring it for a moment, then he brought the dress to me and bowed.

"Princess, if you don't mind Hana will help you get ready." I looked at Hana and she giggled. I reached out, took the dress and nodded as the rest filed out of the room. She helped me into the comfortable little gown and picked up my clothes off the floor.

"Haru, everyone!" Hana called, then turned back to me. "Please find a place your most at ease." I jumped on the bed and rolled over to be on my stomach.

"Please relax." Haru whispered. He pressed his hands onto my shoulders and rubbed, it felt amazing! A sweet smell filled the air and the soothing sound of violin danced around the room. I thought it was strange, why would Ikuto be playing at a time like this? Then a second violin accompanied the first and I realized it was both Hana and Ikuto. Everything combined together was perfect! Absolute bliss! It seemed like a just a moment and then the experience was over. Haru took his gentle hands off my back and the violins came to a soft end.

I lifted myself up to a degree. "Princess, it was an honor." Haru said as he took my hand. "Your skin is so soft." He whispered rubbing my hand against his check. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Beautiful." He finished, opening his eyes and smiling.

"Call us if you ever need us again." Hana smiled.

"Now Princess, we will take our leave." Shinnosuke bowed and the group began to file out.

"Wait!" I said. I jumped out from the bed as they turned to look at me. "Please you can't leave yet! Ikuto said you were from across the globe and all you come here for is to give me a massage? Stay just for a few more days, I will consider you as honored special guests! You could even attend my coming night tonight! Enjoy my humble kingdom I'll even escort you around personally!"

The once friendly group turned nervous. The room was awkwardly silent while the three looked at each other, they seemed to be exchanging words through quiet glances. "It could be fun but..." Hana started quietly.

"We wouldn't be much use at a banquet night." Haru put blankly. "See both me and Hana are engaged."

"And I'm gay!" Shinnosuke cut in happily. He smiled, unaware of the odd state he had thrown the room into.

"So?" I asked. The three looked at me surprisingly. "Even without your fiance you can still come and have a nice time. You can hang out with me and my friends, I can introduce you. You can eat and listen to good music. I would love for you to come!"

Haru and Hana smiled at each other and Shinnosuke was obviously excited. "Princess your just too sweet." Shinnosuke ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Hear that Hana?" Haru asked. Hana nodded and made the biggest move she had ever made. Grudgingly she slipped her hand into Haru's. Haru looked at their intertwined fingers, Hana smiled up at him, the smile started to twitch, then all Hana could express was complete distress. She tugged their hands apart and began to make weird noises that caught the room's attention. Shinnosuke quickly put Amu down and ran to his collection of teas and cakes. Amu watched her curiously as her act progressed from noises and twitching to yelling and hopping around the room. Haru turned bright red, covering up his face with his hand he turned to the wall. Ikuto wasn't surprised or confused in the slightest bit he sat back and closed his eyes, just waiting for the show to be over.

"Hana, Hana, Hana, Hana, Hana." Shinnosuke said worriedly. "Just try to-"

"ARRRRGGGGGGG! IT'S SO ITCHY! HUHU MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STO-O-OP!"

"Stop what?" I asked.

"Haru! Was this really the time?" Shinnosuke yelled angrily.

"Time for what?" I continued.

"Shinnosuke don't try to blame this on me, SHE'S the one who touched ME! Damn it Hana I'm going to eat you!" Haru yelled. He seemed to grow a playfully evil aura as he chased Hana around the room.

"T-Touch?" I stuttered.

"Hana don't do things unless you know what you're DOING!" Haru growled.

"I'm s-o-orry!" Hana whined.

"Wait stop!" I said. I ran in front of Hana and she willingly hid behind me. "I don't know what's going on but obviously this little game of tag isn't solving anything!"

All three looked up with a nostalgic look on their faces. "Tag." They muttered in unison. I looked around the room at each person.

"That's what..." Hana started. "...they used to call it." Haru finished.

"Hana you're tea." Shinnosuke said quietly. Hana nodded and took a steaming cup of green tea of of his hands. She gulped it in one move and set it down loudly. "Ahh that's better."

"C-Could you explain to me please what just happened." I asked. There has never been another time in my short life had I been more confused.

"Better explain guys." Ikuto butt in.

They looked at each other once more. These guys seem to be super in touch with each other. "You start." Haru said. "You're the freak with the weird condition."

"You're the perverted weirdo without a memory!" She shot back.

Ikuto wrapped his arms around me. "This is going to take a while, so just kick back." I sighed and held Ikuto's arms. Might as well trust him for now.

* * *

Maybe I should list this story as a crossover. There is a lesser popular manga called Haruhana and I've been waiting 5 years for someone to make an anime adaptation. If you haven't read it yet I suggest you do, the thing is I have the completed manga with me at home. You can't find a complete FREE version online as far as I know. Hope you enjoyed my lil' Moonshinehearts!


	18. Princess Region Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Oh, I get it

"I understand now." Amu said. "Hana has a condition where she gets hives every time she touches Haru-"

Shinnosuke coughed meaningfully.

"I mean every time she touches a cute guy, and it can only be cured by a cup of green tea. And Haru suffers from amnesia caused by trauma."

The two nodded. "Still I would have never guessed you were engaged."

Both looked up abruptly and blushed, in unison they glanced opposite ways. "Don't know why I ever asked." Haru scoffed.

"Don't know why I agreed." Hana replied.

I laughed awkwardly at the odd-ball couple, it was amazing how much they fit without trying.

Haru got up and headed for the door. "I'll be exploring if you need me."

Hana refused to look at him although she tried to sneak a couple glances.

"Haru, I'll go with you!" Shinnosuke said getting up.

"Fine, just don't try anything."

"We'll be back." Shinnosuke said waving good by.

"Oy? Did you hear what I said?" Haru asked. The door closed behind them, muffling their words so nothing else could be clearly heard.

"I think I'll leave you girls to you thoughts." Ikuto said. Quickly he turned my head a bit and kissed my lips. Hana make a small gasping sound then shut her mouth. I sat there frozen for a moment until Ikuto finished. Then he hopped away through the balcony.

"L-L-L" I murmured. "LECHER!" I screamed so the whole castle could hear. Jumping up I made a dash for the balcony and Hana grabbed me back just before I jumped over. "LET ME AT UM'!" I screamed fighting to move ahead.

"Princess. Calm down!" She coaxed to me. I let go, breathing like a mule that had been worked all day. "Isn't he your Fiance?" She asked.

I spun around with a bright blush."FIANCE?! NO WAY!" I answered.

"Why not?"

I stopped for a moment to think about this. Well, I don't know why, Ikuto isn't that bad. He's cute, I guess, he's tall and I guess he's a good guy in all.

"You know you remind me of me." Hana said. "Haru used to annoy me like that and I would freak. Then something really big happened to Haru and it brought us closer. I'm not sure when it happened but it was like something changed. One day an invitation came for me in the castle we lived in and he had proposed."

The short story had managed to capture my attention and I listened in awe. "So that's why your his finance?" Hana shook her head.

"I never replied." She gulped.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't know. There isn't a wedding planned and I don't have a ring." Hana pointed out her ring finger and it was true. "But we made some kind of silent pact to tell everyone that. Now I'm not sure what's going on. Maybe you want to think about these things, don't refuse without thinking when he asks."

I bit my lip and nodded. "Thank you Hana-chan." Hana smiled at me. She stood and held out her hand.

"How about you introduce me to some of your friends. I would love to meet them before Haru does." I agreed with her and pulled out my phone.

"Yaya-chan? Could you meet me in the gardens?...yeah...I have a friend I want you to meet...Her name's Hana...Yaya it's not that funny." I pouted.

"I'm sorry Amu-chi. But her name is Hana, Hana means flower, I'm meeting her in the flower gardens. So I'm meeting Flower in the h-h-hana gardens! Hahahahaha!" Yaya squeaked through giggles. I sighed and made sure Yaya understood where she needed to go. After a bit I hung up and turned to Hana-chan.

"Recently one of my best friends had to leave me. I really miss her because after I get engaged, she's going to get married and move to a far away country. So I'm going to introduce you to Yaya. She's known my other friend all her life and she's a real blast. Somehow she always manages to chase off the bad feelings and replace them with good happy ones." I confided.

I took Hana's hand and we walked out into the 'hana' gardens. I stopped by the lilies just like Yaya had insisted, together Hana and I waited.

"AMU-CHIIII!" Yaya yelled running up to me. She pounced on me and gave me a big great bear hug. That's when I noticed Yaya smelled like a child, like a blanket or a stuffed animal you had kept through the years. It was a really comforting and familiar sent that made me smile.

"So this must be Hana-chi!" Yaya said bouncing over. "I expected you to be blond but with bangs or something? Have you ever considered a change like that? I think it would look great on you but of course maybe you do have bangs. It's just that little weird hair clip thing that hides them. Let me help you." Yaya leaned up and pulled the clip out of Hana's hair. Her bangs feel down and Hana turned slightly red. "That's better!" Yaya smiled.

"Give that back!" Hana yelled chasing her.

"Hee hee! Hana-chi's angry!"

"Give it!"

I might have said something to Yaya or made her give back the clip by now but there was something holding my attention. Yaya hadn't come here alone. "Princess." The figure said. "A pleasure as always."


	19. Princess Region Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The boy who stood in front of me was incredibly familiar, I think I had been introduced somewhere before.

"You." I said lifting a finger "Didn't you attend one of my banquets?" I asked. The green haired boy bowed and adjusted his glasses.

"Forgive me princess, I should have introduced myself properly first. My name is Kairi Sanjo of the Divine kingdom. I came here on the order of my sister the Queen. She sent me here to find you as my bride but it seems Princess Yuiki has taken a liking to me." He smiled, straightening back up.

I grinned back and curtsied. "If you are a friend of Yaya's you are surely a friend of mine. Please enjoy your stay in my kingdom." I said happily. It was nice Yaya had showed some kind of interest in a nice boy like Kairi. They must balance each other out, Yaya being so childish and Kairi being so mature.

"Kairi-kuuuuunnn!" Yaya shouted flying over my head. She landed on Kairi's back and wrapped her arms and legs around his body. "Why are you being so quiet? You're always like this, show some interest!" she commanded.

"Well then how about we all have a piggy-back ride contest? You and me against Amu and Hana." He asked. Yaya's face lit up and stars formed inside her already bright eyes.

"That's a great idea! Amu-chi are you going to carry Hana or the other way around?" I stared at Yaya in her little school girl uniform as her skirt swirled around in the wind. Then I turned around to give Hana a horrified look. Hana wore a long-sleeve sweater and a short school girl uniform skirt. I looked down at my pajamas and was even more horrified that I had forgotten to change out of them. My head started to feel dizzy and my sore throat returned. The thing is sometimes when you take you mind off of something it's almost like it disappears. Putting a hand to my forehead I sighed.

"I'll carry you!" Hana offered determinedly. I climbed onto her back and laid there limp while Yaya started the race. We had a 2 out of 3, then we switched and had a 5 out of 10. Then Kairi carried me and Hana carried Yaya and somehow it shifted into 7 out of 14. Then we switched again and had a 9 out of 18. By the time it was all over everyone sat huffing and puffing on the grass, bathing in the sunset. We all were exhausted and by now I was sure Molly was running around in a desperate attempt to find me.

I felt even more drowsy and dizzy now then ever. Slowly I tried to stand up and wobble back to the garden's gates. Before I could take one shaky step I tripped over my own feet and feel down. Yaya hopped up and bend over me.

"Are you okay?" She asked poking me. I nodded and tried to stand up again, only resulting in tumbling over once more. Eventually Hana decided to help me walk back to the castle, I waved good bye to Yaya and Kairi before we left. Yaya waved away eagerly, she seemed oblivious to my being sick.

When both me and Hana were out of sight and mind, Yaya set down her hand slowly. She bit her lip and turned to Kairi with a concerned look.

"Yaya doesn't like this." She said.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"That Hana girl... Yaya will feel much better when she's gone." Said Yaya referring to herself in 3rd person as usual. Kairi examined her curiously for a moment, then smiled and asked what she wanted to do in the meantime. Yaya came up with a list of things right off the bat, the couple wandered off to complete the list while Amu dealt with Molly. The feeling Yaya had was not about Hana but rather a presence hanging over the castle. A force unknown to everyone.


	20. Princess Region Chapter 18

Chapter 18, My escorts

"We should call it off." I said nodding. An hour had gone by and in truth I felt a great deal better then this morning but, I had never been fond of the idea of a 'coming night' anyway. Molly bit her oddly clean fingernail and paced around the room.

"But princess how can we? It's already been decided Prince Haru and Princess Hana of the relaxation kingdom would be our special guests! I can't break it to the king like this!"

_'Then break it to the Queen.' _I thought sourly. Hana had left a while ago when Molly insisted she be tailored for the night.

Hesitantly I gave in. "I will go only if I am accompanied by two people."

Molly lit up and spun around to face me. "Of course princess! Who is it?" She said eagerly.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi and-"

Someone knocked on the door. Molly answered it abruptly to see a maid. She had been called to come up and do some cleaning, Molly allowed her inside and she got straight to work. After the maid was a bit further away I whispered the second boy's name into Molly's ear.

"Princess!" She gasped. "B-B-But no! It's not possible it's shameful to-"

"You said 'of course' after I said 'two people'." I said clicking my tongue. She huffed, asked the maid to assist me into my dress then ran outside.

I smirked. Knowing I would win, either way.

Hana's P.O.V.

(If you really don't care about Haru and Hana. Skip back to Amu's P.O.V.)

"Thank you for taking me." I said blushing furiously. My hair was pinned up as usual, the tailor had found out the hard way what happened when my hair was brushed out. It always became a crazy tangled mess and if it didn't come out crazy something else went wrong. So they left my little clip in, and added a white rose to the side of my hair. White gloves, lacy white dress and pearl flats. There was nothing very special about this outfit but it made me feel nice.

Haru though looked magical. He wore a white tuxedo, I wasn't sure if everyone had coordinated us or if it was a last minute decision. His hair was still ruffled and styled like usual, maybe that was planned for us too. Of course I can't imagine Haru with his hair slicked back.

"It's nothing." Came the unexpected reply. I couldn't imagine Haru being shy or so sincere for something as small as this.

I had another idea. I scooted closer to him and slipped his hand in mine again. I felt Haru almost jerk away then he noticed I had on gloves. He smiled at me.

"Smart." He said. "But not as smart as this." Haru turned quickly away.

"Haru?" I asked looking over his shoulder. He set down a drink and pressed his lips against mine. My heart speed up and I widened my eyes.

_'G-Green tea.' _I thought.

Someone knocked on the door and said whenever we were ready the banquet was prepared for us. I nearly jumped and almost pushed him away. Haru payed no attention to the woman at the door, but since it was locked I guess he didn't have to.

I felt him slip his free arm around my waist and squeeze my hand. I fell under the masseur's spell, my eyelids fluttered closed and I gave in. Something familiar rolled over my tongue and down my throat. _'Green tea.' _I thought. _'That idiot!' _I screamed inside my head as Haru gently pushed me down onto the couch. _'He found a loop-hole...'_

Amu's P.O.V.

"Requested? Huh?" Ikuto whispered into my ear. I made my way down another long winding hall with Ikuto's arm around my shoulders. He stood with his other hand in his pocket, constantlyteasing me for one reason or another. Cameron, my second choice, followed behind looking awkward and out of place. I don't think anyone had been accompanied by a servant before, at least not as an escort.

I slid to the side and Ikuto's arm fell limp to his side. Agitation was written all over my face as I waited for Cameron to get it. _' I wanted you here so he wouldn't try anything!' _My brain strained to send the signals to Cameron. He never seemed to get the message.

Ikuto tried to advance on me one more time but I slid back behind Cameron. I wrapped my hands around his neck and buried my head into his back.

"P-P-P-P-Pr-r-rin." Cameron stuttered.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Uh..."

"Just relax. This isn't a test or something to whether they fire you or keep you. It's just accompaniment."

Ikuto held one hand to his side and kept the other clenched inside his pocket. No matter how calm he kept his body it was obvious he had fire behind his eyes. I was pretty sure that's what Cameron was afraid of, I wasn't sure it Ikuto wanted to grab me or smack Cameron into next Tuesday.

Either way I knew he wouldn't actually do anything. But the thought of Ikuto being jealous was enough to make me blush. So I just hid my face and we finished our way to the latest banquet.

I let go of Cameron and he pushed open a set of double doors. There were rows and rows of long tables. Fancy ribbons and silks were placed onto them along with nice smelling flowers. The Yaya and Rima sat together chatting and nibbling on their food. I grabbed both Ikuto's and Cameron's hand then dragged them over to the table the girls were sitting at.

I sat across from the girls, Ikuto sat to my left and Cameron to my right. A woman waiter smiled and set down a plate of steak in front of me. She had bright red eyes and blonde curls surrounding her face. I nodded at her and she took her leave.

There was a large platform pushed to the front of the room. A lone microphone stood in the middle. A quiet click of footsteps were amplified by the mic as an astonishingly beautiful woman walked to center stage.

"Welcome." She said.

Ikuto had been staring intently at Amu as she talked and laughed with her friends. The moment the woman's voice reached her ears Amu's eyes became small. Her bright smile faded and she seemed to freeze. Both Yaya and Rima noticed in a heartbeat and their expressions became serious.

"Amu?" Rima asked.

She had taken a small bite of the steak resting on her plate. She abruptly dropped the fork and her eyelids began to close. Ikuto sat up straighter and his eyes became small. Amu's body became limp and she fell to her left. Cameron jumped out of his chair and Ikuto caught Amu. Ikuto wanted to do something but wasn't sure what. He snapped his head up and saw the woman waitress making her way outside. Rima and Yaya jumped up and yelled out Amu's name. Ikuto sat up Amu in her chair and ran after the woman.

"The princess!" A guest shouted. Another guest screamed. Rima and Yaya ran around the table to Amu. More guests noticed the commotion. The woman on the stage gasped and dropped her speech. She ran down off the stage and pushed her way through the crowd.

"I'm going to get a doctor." Cameron said to Rima. She nodded and he ran off in search of medical assistance. Amu looked up to see Ikuto's back disappear in the crowd.

"I-Iku..to..." She mumbled before her eyelids shut completely. Her head went limp and jerked down. Cameron ran down a hall and turned down another to get to the clinic.

The blonde woman ran outside the gates.

"Yoru!" Ikuto shouted jumping up. From inside the hotel room Yoru heard his master's call and went inside his egg. Ikuto grabbed the egg off the side of his suit and character transformed.

Rima screamed and Yaya looked around nervously awaiting a doctor. Everyone had crowded around the unconscious princess. And the woman from the stage ran up to her resting body.

Cameron grabbed the nearest doctor and pushed him down the hall.

Ikuto gained on the blonde woman. She turned around and gasped. Haru, Hana and Shinnosuke arrived in the dinning hall and were met with a stir of chaos. Quickly they figured it out and began to make their way through the crowd.

The blond woman smirked and a familiar light surrounded her. Ikuto gasped and held his sleeve over his eyes. "Ch-chara nari?" He stuttered staring at the light.

Cameron and the doctor arrived. Rima couldn't take her eyes off Amu's chest that slowly went up and down. Up and down. Up and...and... Rima covered her mouth with her hands and screamed.

"SHE STOPPED BREATHING!"


	21. Princess Region Chapter 19

Okay so the last chapter seemed to stir some of you guys and you didn't seem to like it very much. I'm sorry. When I started this I planned a big twist, then a big happy ending. Again sorry. p.s. this is in Ikuto's p.o.v.

* * *

"Star Fighter!" The blonde woman yelled. She was now transformed into some kind of star chara, but I had no intention of fighting. I laid back and watched what she would do next. "Not gonna fight a girl huh? Scared?" She taunted putting her hands on her hips.

"What good can you do with those powers? Pelt me with little magic stars?"Ikuto scoffed, putting his hands behind his head. The woman stepped back, looking a little confused.

"A chara nari is only good for so much. Maybe for specific talents but in fighting it's just a magical girl's tool. If you want something lethal you have to go underground. My chara nari has claws that can cut. What kind of physical power do you have?" The woman stared, defeated.

"Now." I said approaching her. "What did you do to the princess?" She sighed and broke out of her transformation, returning to the waitresses outfit.

"I put of form of poison in her steak. It will make her pass out for a short period of time, she'll be fine though." Ikuto stopped for a moment. The woman's eyes looked sorrowful and bleak. He didn't like her but he could understand.

"Is the princess allergic to anything?" The woman asked nonchalantly. A red warning flag went up in Ikuto's mind and he was a step away from freaking.

"Yeah. If she eats too much yeast she swells and cinnamon is a no."

The woman released a shaky breath. "The poison is mostly made of substitutes for the real ingredients. Yeast was the main component."

A strong gust of wind blew in the woman's face and she closed her eyes. In a minute she opened them back up and Ikuto was gone. The woman looked down at her hands.

"I'm not sure anymore. It can't be. It's not...worth it..." She sighed and walked away. Going off to deal with her own problems, that neither a troubled prince nor a loving princess could understand.

* * *

Amu laid down in a doctor's bed, looking all too much like snow white or sleeping beauty. Her lungs had swelled and the swelling had been quickly reduced by medicine and ice. Amu and Yaya were huddled by the hospital cot watching oh so carefully over her. Haru and Hana sat together on a couch nearby, Hana rested on Haru's shoulder, she had fallen asleep a little bit ago. Haru watched Amu, he wasn't terribly close to Amu, but he felt a certain attraction to her, like a big brother would have to a little sister. She was a sweet girl and he was worried. Shinnosuke sat on the bed next to Amu's reading one of the doctor's books.

The doctor himself had gone to the clinic in the other wing to acquire some medicine he had currently run out of. The woman from the stage was standing quietly in the corner, no one bothered to ask her why and no one knew why she was there or why she even been let inside. Ikuto burst through the door and all heads turned toward him.

"It's the yeast." He said worriedly.

"Doctor ran off mumbling something about yeast. What about it?" Rima said.

"It was in her food. She's allergic."

Rima stared at Amu's sleeping body. "Amu never told me that."

"She only reacts when exposed to too much." Ikuto replied.

"Either way she'll be fine now." Shinnosuke replied from the bed. "The doctor cured the swelling and is getting a medicine to ease and prevent any rashes that may have occurred or will pop up." Shinnosuke pulled off his reading glasses and folded them up.

"It's all very scientific you know." He said shaking the glasses at Ikuto.

Haru threw a can at the back of his head and he tumbled over the side of the mattress. Ikuto looked over fondly at his bubble gum haired crush. _'I'm just glad she's okay.'_


	22. Princess Region Chapter 20

Chapter 20, Don't rush it.

Amu's P.O.V.

_'D-Disinfectant?' _I thought groggily. My mind was reeling as the small bit of consciousness I tried to grasp reality. The smell of disinfectant surrounded me, was I in a hospital? No I must be in the clinic, there isn't a hospital for a couple miles. Why was I in the clinic? I heard the low, gentle whispers all around me but I couldn't make out a word. It didn't seem like long but I knew a lot of time had passed before I heard shuffling. Heels and dress shoes made small noises moving across the floor and the sound of the leather couches could be heard as people stood up from them.

The doors were open and a couple more whispers were exchanged before all was silent again. I listened carefully to the silence for a while. It started to hurt my ears and unconsciously I spoke what I thought.

I rolled on my side and mumbled something. Annoyed by my lack of control I made a greater effort to make my opinions known.

"W-Why is it so qu-qu-quiet..." I said trailing off. Again I felt a lot of time pass by before I finally managed to open up my eyes. Everything was blurry and semi-dark. Pitch black wasn't the word, but more whatever source of light the room had was very dim. I forced my body to turn to my side again. I saw Ikuto sitting in a chair next to my bed.

His arms were crossed and his head was tilted to the side. I guess he had fallen asleep next to me, it looked uncomfortable. Never the less, it was sweet. That just left the question of where we were.

I strained to remember something, anything that had happened before here. Nothing exactly came to mind. With my hand shaking I attempted to get Ikuto's attention. I pulled up my body to get a better reach and tugged on his sleeve. Ikuto woke up and sighed a sigh of relief when he saw I was awake.

"Thank god you're okay." Ikuto said helping me sit up.

"What happened?" I mumbled.

"Allergic reaction to poison put in you're food to make you pass out." Ikuto said. I let that sink in for a moment. We _were_ in the clinic after all. I guess the drugs given to help me is the reason for my legs being numb and having little control of my upper body.

"So you stayed with me? T-This whole time?" I asked.

"Yeah, and if you weren't sick..." Ikuto paused. I looked over at him, he was just looking at the ground. I leaned a little further toward his, I opened my mouth to make out the syllable: 'E'

In a split second Ikuto looked up, gently rested his hand under my chin and looked deep into my eyes.

"I would have done something to that fragile sleeping body."

I stared up at his eyes, the deep blue color seemed to glow like a cat's eyes would in the dark. My small body trembled. I was so in love with this boy I wasn't sure what to do, overflow with joy or faint from the fear. It was just all to much for me I-I-I just...c-c-c

I gaped at him, shaking like a leaf in the wind. I tried to pulled myself closer, but all I could do was shake. Ikuto watched me seemed fascinated and slightly unsure. I liked when he showed emotion like that. I wanted, to...to k-k-...

We were less than a centimeter away, so why couldn't I bring myself to do it?

"Want a kiss from a kitty?" Ikuto asked. His lip brushed against mine and I started to turn red.

"Very well then." Ikuto whispered. He opened his mouth a bit and tilted his head to the side. It felt like he did everything in slow motion, like a million years. I stared in anticipation and terror at his every move. His lips came so close to mine I could just, ahhh!

I moved and kissed him on the check in a rush. Ikuto blinked a couple of times and then smirked. I held myself in place, tears induced by pressure and embarrassment filled my eyes and evaporated when they hit my burning cheeks. Ikuto put his hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me away. I stared at him with an utter feeling of stupidity, I just messed up so bad!

Ikuto moved to touch me, in a flash I spun around and faced the corner. Ikuto slowly set down his and and smiled at the ground. He climbed on the bed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't rush anything. You don't have to do anything you don't want to." He whispered in my ear. I held his hands and whispered "Thank you."

Ikuto got up and turned out the dim light. In the corner of the room there was a wall plug-in that worked like a night light. Ikuto pulled off his shoes and sat in the bed.

"Come here." He said patting next to him. I scooted over and sat next to him. Ikuto pushed his back up against the wall and wrapped his arms around me.

"When I was little, I always wondered what would happen when I grew up." Ikuto started. "There were always young maids who attended to me, one was named Amelia. She told me when I grew up and would be the best prince that ever lived. She said I would save women in distress and found a strong and beautiful country. She often told me stories like that, back when my Dad was at the throne. I loved her more than Utau, more than my Mother. So I told Amelia when I became the prince she imagined I would take her away and we would live together in a castle from a fairytale. She would always laugh and agree with me. She was such a pretty girl, maybe 15. Despite her age she was married at 16 to a boy of her age in the village. At 17 she had a baby and quit the job of my maid. I was about 10 at that time.

When she left I held onto her skirt and pleaded for her to stay. She leaned down and said that I was such a handsome bright boy. That I should go to school and wait until I was older until I got married. Not waste my youth like she did." Ikuto stopped and laughed a bit. "And I told her that I wanted to stay by her side forever. Even if it meant having a husband. She smiled and laughed like she used to, when I would tell the story about the fairytale castle. I tried to give her a kiss. But it was just like you. Amelia pushed me back a bit, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I never saw her after that. I always took my time with things after that day. Like I took my time picking a princess."

Ikuto looked down at me fondly. He squeezed me a little tighter. "Don't rush things." I nodded and cuddled deeper into his arms.

"Alright Ikuto." I said. "Thank you..." I mumbled nodding off to sleep. Ikuto smiled to himself and petted my hair. He stroked my pink hair until I was fast asleep...


	23. Princess Region Chapter 21

OH I'M SORRY! It's summer vaca u kno how it is! I should have had two or three chapters up by now and not just this one. One of my best friends in the world is moving away and we are doing the insane things she wishes for before she leaves. This includes a human chess game, putting the smallest boy at our school into a dress, going to an hot spring, visit Carlsbad New Mexico. And this is all before the 18th. Sounds like a really insane book huh? It is cray up in here y'all! But without further a do. Chapter 21.

* * *

Chapter 21, The Past

I woke up again in the little clinic room with the strong cleaning smell. Ikuto was asleep next to me, his arm was wrapped around my shoulder. I remembered the cute little story about him and his maid Amelia. I smiled at him and wondered if he was willing to tell me any more childhood stories. I scanned the room and saw something that made my heart melt. Ran, Miki, Su and Dia were passed out and jumbled over each other. Like little dollies. Next to them was that strange gray egg, it was just sitting there.

She said her name was Kemuri right? I didn't remember. So much had happened since those couple minutes that I had seen her. I looked over to Ikuto who was blocking my way. I wondered what I should do to wake him up. Should I try to k-k-ki, uhhhh.

I looked up innocently at Ikuto's cute little sleeping face. I sighed and moved fast. I pushed myself up and pressed my lips up against his cheek.

"Chu~"

Ikuto slowly awoke and when he did he made a loud and surprised sound. In a split second I leaned back and Ikuto moved, to do I don't know what. Instead he ungracefully slid off the side of the bed and crashed to the ground. I winced and peered over the side of the bed. Ikuto was crouched over holding the back of his neck.

"Oh Ikuto, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Ikuto grunted. Although he was in pain Ikuto could not believe how cute Amu was, she even said 'chu'.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked worriedly. Ikuto looked up playfully.

"You could kiss my neck." He replied.

I lit up in a puff of smoke. I had walked right into that one.

"Or I could toss you out the window." I said defensively. Ikuto surrendered and I stepped off the bed. He went off somewhere else in the clinic to do something. I made my way over to the resting charas and shook them awake one by one. Ran rolled over and onto the ground. After some stretching she began to do morning warm-ups. Miki yawned and sat up. Suu rolled over and off the chair like a little jelly roll. I don't understand how it's possible for humanoids the size of 11 year old girls were so flexible.

Dia was last and I gently shook her awake. As the others stretched Dia slowly blinked a few times, as her eyes adjusted to the light, and she gracefully stood. "Good morning Amu-chan." She said.

"Morning!" "Morning..." Morning-desu!" The others said following Dia's lead.

"Girls," I started. "Can you tell me anything about the gray egg? Kemuri?" Dia looked over at the other girls who carried a somewhat worried expression.

"She's not yours." Miki said.

"And she won't tell us who her real owner is." Ran said.

"See each person carries one chara. If they are lucky it's two. That chara represents a part of them they want to express, but don't have the confidence too. Or it's an extension of their personality, a part of themselves they want to discover. Somehow you ended up with four." Dia explained.  
"But we think that last chara is lost and can't find her owner-desu..." Suu finished. She looked very concerned for the lost girl. I could feel some of empathy and felt compelled to do something.

I went up to the egg smaller then my palm and knocked gently on the outside. They egg shook violently as if to say 'Go away!' I ignored the reaction and knocked again.

The strange smoke began to form around the egg and a burning smell filled the small room. Kemuri formed out of the gray mist, looking indifferent. Now that she was out I wasn't exactly sure what to say. 'Oh excuse me. Could you go back to where you came from!' 'Hey I was just wondering if you happened to be lost. Cuz I was thinking I could help you.' 'Hey you're lost and I'm lost so I was just thinking we could be lost together!'

"Uhh." I stuttered. The girl sighed and materialized back into her egg. Ikuto returned, he has something in his hand but I thought nothing of it. I had disappointment written all over my face.

"What's up Amu?" Ikuto asked.

"Nothing really." I replied. "So what did you off to do?"

He shrugged and held his hands behind his back. I looked at him curiously but I didn't ask any questions. It didn't seem like a big deal, and in the scheme of things it really wasn't...was it? An inner turmoil started and I seriously wanted to see what was behind his back. Was it for me? Did he want me to see it? What _was _it?

I wondered if he would tell me what it was if I asked.

"Show me you're palms." I blurted. Ikuto looked at me oddly but agreed. He pulled his hands from behind his back and shoved them toward me. I examined them and played with his fingers. Wait what am I doing? I circled him like a fox and tried to see if he had stuffed whatever it was in his shirt or something, but I didn't see anything. The curiosity told me to check his back pockets and I almost dared to. Common sense and my good old conscious reminded me not to do anything like that.

So I blushed and stood in front of Ikuto. "What did you have in you're hands just now?" Maybe that approach would have been better to begin with.

"Just a little nothing." He replied and then turned.

"Haru-kun, Hana-chan and Shinnosuke-san are leaving today so we should see them off." with that he began to walk away. I followed, determined to figure out the truth sooner or later. My charas trailed me like ducklings, Suu in the very back. Carrying the odd little gray egg.


	24. Princess Region Chapter 22

This chapter is dedicated to YiLuLu303. I enjoy your positive feedback and support on each chapter. Thank you so much for all of it! (I'm #4 out of 43 on your favorite stories list...KYAAA! ~dies~)

* * *

Chapter 22 Questions and Books

Haru and Ikuto gave each other a quick hug while Shinnosuke stood in the corner looking sad. He watched Haru with candy eyes wishing Haru would hug him for a change. It wasn't fair!

I stared at the ground with a concentrated face. Hana watched me with a confused look.

"Um..." Hana stuttered. She was discouraged when I didn't seem to notice a thing. In truth I didn't, I was stuck in my own little world full of questions.

Ikuto pulled away from Haru and looked over at me. "Hey Amu." He said. I didn't hear him. He went over to me and slapped me on the back.

I stumbled forward and then whipped around. "What was that for?" I yelled.

"Say good bye to Hana, it's likely you won't ever see her again." He said. I turned around and saw Hana staring at the ground. She was blushing and looked somewhat uncomfortable. I realized my mistake and my brain overloaded.

"OH HANA! OMYGOSH I'M SORRY IT'S JUST-!" Ikuto put his hand over my mouth and shook my head. Quickly he let me go and walked away. "Hana I'm really sorry! Good bye. I'm going to miss you so much!" I ran up and gave her a bear hug.

"It's fine Amu." Hana lowered her voice. "What's up?"

"Nothing really. I said. It's pretty trivial." I replied

"You sure?" Hana asked. I nodded and we pulled back. The three were called onto a private plane and the plane took off quickly. Ikuto and I stood there watching the plane fly off.

"Say Ikuto,"

"Hmm?"

"You had met them before right? Where had you met them before?" I asked. Ikuto placed a hand in his hair.

"I said I would tell you more about my childhood, but that's a story I can't tell you right now." Ikuto said. I bit my lip and looked over at him. _'Ikuto...what's with all the secrets?"_

I stormed up to him and held out my hand. He looked down at my hand then looked up at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Give me answers." I said. Ikuto gave me a strange look.

"Answers to what?" He asked.

"Um..." I mumbled. Answers to what? He asks. Good question. "Never mind." I said. "I'm going back to my room now."

My face began to heat up and I rushed down the hall, turning the corner. I pressed my back up against the wall and held my head in my hands. '_WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS I THINKING!? Oh well, being around Ikuto always makes me nervous and I have many more pressing matters to worry about.' _

Amu grabbed the sides of her skirt and trotted off. Ikuto knew what she wanted to hear, but really couldn't tell her. He fished the little black box out of his front pocket and flipped it open. He stared at what was inside. After a while he shut the box, sighed and walked away.

"Molly!" I called. I had looked everywhere she might have been but I just couldn't find her. I continued to walk forward and then looked over my shoulder.

"Molly!" I yelled again. Suddenly I bumped into something and took a couple steps back. The curly, brown-haired boy gasped and bowed accordingly.

"Forgive me Princess! I should have been more careful!" I looked down at him.

"I thought I told you to call me Amu-chan." I said. Cameron looked up at me and put his hand behind his head.

"Forgive me Pr- Amu-chan. I thought you would have forgotten me and it would be rude if I addressed you by your first name."

I shook my head. Times like this made me wish I was just another town girl. Suddenly a brilliant idea popped into my head and I grabbed Cameron's hand.

"Cameron can you do me a favor?"

"Erm, anything for you Princess." I rolled my eyes and dragged him away. "Just one question Princess. Where are we going?"

"We are going to the library because I need to research something, but I'm not aloud to go to the library building alone. I need company or...um...protection to go or something." I replied. Just like that I carried the sweet servant boy away to a quiet building full of books.

Yaya: "HEY WAIT A MINUTE! WHY HAVEN'T WE BEEN IN THE STORY LATELY?!"

Rima: "Yes. That's very rude of this author. I think we will make an unplanned appearance in the next chapter." ~Fade away~


	25. Princess Region Chapter 23

This chapter is dedicated to FarenenBlitz, extra long just for you. Thank you for your feedback and letting me know your opinion in a constructive way. I know my chapters are short and it's been told to me many times. I have to apologize to everyone for that but I really do try.

Chapter 23 Questions and blurry answers

Quietly the two walked into the intimidatingly large library. By the entrance there was a handsome young man with glasses. Large dusty books littered his desk and he held open a large hardback book in front of him. As we walked inside he gave us a disproving glance as though he were years ahead of us in age. Nervously I approached the desk and the boy put down the book.

"How can I help you?" He asked.

"It's an odd subject, but do you have any books on 'Shugo Charas?'" The boy smiled and held up a small egg covered in writing. The egg materialized to form a boy almost exact to the one behind the desk.

"My chara, will show you around." Said the boy. His chara smiled and bowed.

"My name is Bibli. Pleased to meet you, I will guide you to the books regarding 'Shugo Charas'." I curtsied in return and began to say: 'The pleasure is all mine.' But before I could something like a squeal came from behind me. I turned around to see Cameron standing there with a shocked and confused look on his face. He stood frozen and pointing to Bibli."

"Oh dear..." Began the librarian.

"...he doesn't have a chara does he?" Finished Bibli. Bibli crossed his arms and shook his head. "You could have mentioned that before. Either way come with me."

I grabbed Cameron's hand again and pulled him after Bibli. (If you find 'Bibli' a weird name I took it from 'biblioteca' the Spanish word for library. I DO MAKE SENCE!)

Bibli walked all the way to the back of the library. On our way Rima and Yaya noticed us, I didn't noticed them. Rima saw first, she nudged Yaya, Yaya noticed and the two slowly got up, pushed their chairs in and followed Amu. In the very back there was a dull bookshelf with large and unpronounceable titles. A thick layer of dust covered the entire shelf, it seemed untouched for centuries. Bibli pulled down the largest book from the center and carried to the nearest table. Rima and Yaya scurried to a bookshelf and watched. Bibli tried his best to set it down gently but it ended up slamming down. The noise attracted many "Shh!" sounds from the occupants.

He ignored the response and opened the book. The pages inside were completely hollowed like in movies. Inside the hollowed pages was another book. It was a small, yellow, hard-back book that appeared to be for kids. In cute childish writing it was titled: The heart's egg. There was a picture that looked kind of finger painted, it was a portrait of a little egg standing in a field of grass with a blue sky overhead.

Bibli gently took out the book, smiling he handed it too me and then shooed me away and out of the library. Rima and Yaya nodded at each other and followed me outside.

Cameron tugged on my sleeve. "What was that?! That boy came out of thin air!" His hand was shaking wildly.

"I'll explain in a moment." I replied. I walked a little faster, she couldn't wait to get to her room and read the book! Cameron followed close behind with Yaya and Rima following from a distance. My door come into view and Cameron almost ran to reach it first. He flung open the door, someone ran from inside and they crashed into each other.

I rushed over and couldn't help but smile. Molly groaned and touched her head.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" Cameron squeaked. Molly was laying flat on the floor underneath Cameron. He was blushing wildly as he lifted himself up. Cameron reached out to help her up, she grabbed his hand and used it to lift up herself. When Molly was standing she looked at Cameron's hand, still holding her's.

"Uh...thank you." Molly said awkwardly. He looked at her face and then her hand, then her face again and her hand again. Then Cameron pulled away his hand and stuttered a "No problem."

Then Molly abruptly turned to me and gave me a death glare. Then she melted and tears formed in her eyes. "Whyyy!?" She cried running into me. She fell to my feet and grabbed the skirt part of my dress.

"Do you hate me or somethin'?" She squeaked. "I just want your coming banquets to be perfect!"

I patted her head and then looked up. Cameron was frozen in place, with a stunned look on his face. She had just blown him off without another thought. Rima and Yaya giggled from behind a wall. Amu's life was so exciting.

"Molly, there's more to this week then my banquet nights." I slowly peeled her off and grabbed Cameron. Before she made it inside, I pulled Cameron inside my room, shut the door and locked it.

Molly sighed and crossed her arms. Then remembered the cake for tonight night and ran off.

"Well, what should we do now?" Rima asked. Yaya pouted.

"I don't know." Yaya answered.

"Oh dear, Molly is Molly." I said. "Now," I continued turning back to Cameron. "What's goin' through your mind?" I asked.

Cameron was biting down on his thumb nail and staring at the ground. He must have been starstruck, to be honest though, that's just what I was hoping.

"Cameron?" I asked again. He jumped a bit then looked at me.

"Yes Princess?" He asked. I sighed again. I guess he just wouldn't change his mind about calling me Amu.

"That boy. Bibli, he's something you call a shugo chara. I'm not all that sure what a shugo chara's purpose is, but they are everywhere. Ikuto has one, and so does his sister and all my friends. I have five of them. And I guess..." Maybe I should have let this go until he asked about it again.

"What makes them different from humans?" Cameron asked.

"Well, they come in these little eggs. And that's their home I think. When they come out of the egg they look like little versions of you. All of them have cool and unique personalities. Hey, why don't we ask mine?" I suggested. His eyes brightened. Cameron nodded and I ran to my desk.

I collected Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia. I didn't bother with Kemuri, she would just ignore me. I tugged on each one of the little amulets that clung to their eggs and one by one they popped out. Cameron was fascinated.

"Girls, what are you exactly?" I asked. They looked at each other and Ran looked at me.

"We help you realize your true self and things that you truly want." She said. The four put their hands to their hearts and closed their eyes at the same time.

"We come from the heart and are here to help you." They chorused together.

"Then why did Utau have you?" I asked. Ran looked at them. The girls seemed to enjoy eye-contact.

"We don't know." Said Miki. "She had us in her possession yes, but we do not come from her heart."

"We come from Amu-chan's heart." Said Dia. Suu nodded.

"Do you girl's have any special talents?" Cameron asked. The girls turned around to face him, each one shook their heads up and down.

"We can do certain things depending on our talents." Said Ran. Suddenly there was a knock on my balcony door. I groaned inwardly and answered it. Of course it was non-other than Ikuto. I opened the door and prepared to shoo him away, but before a word escaped my mouth he came inside.

"Him again huh?" Ikuto asked. He stared at Cameron, Cameron of course didn't notice this he was too busy asking my chara's questions. His odd poker face always made me uncomfortable. I liked it better when he was smirking, or laughing, or smiling, or k-kissing m-m-m-.

"What do you want?" I asked. This time I was determined _not _to blush in his presence. To his dismay of course. I liked seeing Ikuto in a more innocent light then a cute pervert.

"To see you of course." He answered. Ikuto leaned down and came super close to me. His face was inches from mine. I bit my lip but blushed anyway. He tilted his head a bit and put a hand in my hair. What is he doing?!

Ikuto came closer and I was sure he intended to kiss me. I closed my eyes and braced myself. I was surprised when I felt his cheek rubbing against my neck.

"Ehhhh!?" I squealed getting everyone's attention. Miki blushed and watched intently. Ran's mouth dropped to the floor. Suu blushed and covered her eyes. Dia smiled at us and Cameron jumped.

"W-w-w-whaaaa?" Ultimately Cameron fell out of his chair.

"Your skin is so silky soft Amu." He said.

"Cameron are you okay?" I squeaked. I pushed off Ikuto and ran to Cameron's side. He got up being the slightly awkward boy he was, Cameron arose with a blush darker than mine. He was like a male version of me...cool. Wait now's not the time!

Ikuto came over to us and grabbed Cameron's arm. "Ikuto what are you doing?" I asked. Ikuto opened the door and put Cameron outside.

"Nothing personal." Ikuto said. Then he shut the door and turned around.

"Ikuto what are you doing?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see you. Alone." Ikuto said. He sat in a chair and put his hands behind his back. "So what's up with you and that guy?" He asked.

"A friend. Why are you jealous?" I gave him a smug smile and waited for his answer.

"Yes." He said. Ikuto looked up at me with a sincere smile. "I can't let anyone else do erotic things to my Amu."

"E-E-Ero?" I squeaked. Scenario after scenario of eroticish things played through my mind and I transformed into a cherry. I Squeezed my eyes shut and folded my arms over my chest. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!"


	26. Princess Region Chapter 24

Chapter 24, Okay?..Okay!

Ikuto shoved Cameron out the door. Cameron turned around and looked at the door curiously. Then he shrugged, put his hands behind his head and walked back to the kitchen. Rima and Yaya saw the opportunity and ran to the door. Each pressed an ear to the door and listened.

"Okay, okay. I was just kidding." Ikuto said. "But there's something I honestly need to ask you."

"W-What is it?" I asked. Ikuto got up and stood in front of me. He stooped down so we were eye to eye and held out his hand.

"Princess Amu, would you formally be my date to tonight's banquet?" He asked. Was he serious? I stared at his face, serious, then I looked at his hand. He was going to pull it away right? Just tug it back at the last moment and say the look on my face was priceless. Okay Amu, just get it done.

I moved my shaking hand and reached for Ikuto's. I placed my hand, on top of his. Why didn't he take it away? Why?

"I accept." I heard myself say. No wait! What are you doing?! Say you take it back! Say you didn't mean it! Quick before he does! Ikuto bowed and kissed my hand.

"Thank you princess." He said. My eyes turned the size of basketballs. '_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?_' My mind screamed. _'Call. It! __**OFF!**__' _Sometimes I felt like two different people. My mind was freaking out and going into panic mode. While my heart...felt like it was getting a big bear hug. My emotions and thoughts overwhelmed me. Tears welled in my eyes. Ikuto stood up and looked down at me. He saw my tears and it was like an alarm was set off inside his head.

_'What's going on? What happened? I-I-I thought she? Wait, why is she crying? What's going...' _He thought. I sucked in a deep breath and threw myself at him. I practically jumped on him. I crashed into Ikuto and wrapped my arms around his waist. I squeezed him tight and sobbed into his stomach. I was so happy, but why? Was it because of him? Ikuto smiled, he leaned down and wrapped his arms around me.

"Sorry. Forget I asked." He said. Then Ikuto let go of me and turned to the door.

"No!" I said. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Ikuto spun around and lost his balance. I moved to keep him from falling and tripped over my own dress. It all happened so fast, in matter of seconds. Ikuto had me pinned down on the floor. By "accident" of course. I was red and drying tears covered my cheeks.

I had seen way too much anime to know where this was going. I couldn't let that happen. I began to sit up, Ikuto put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down.

"Ikuto what are you doing?" I sniffed.

"Why are you crying? Am I really that horrible?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I...I don't know, but, I think it's because I'm so happy." I closed my eyes as fresh tears strolled down my face. Ikuto wiped a tear away with his finger. I pushed away his hand. "Don't do that."

"I want to."

"But..."  
Rima sustained a serious look but a couple streaks of pink colored her cheeks. Yaya looked incredulously at Rima.

"What just happened?" The urgent whisper came from Yaya.

"I-I think he pushed her onto the bed and..." Rima answered. Inside her mind lots of things floated around. When he said _'Am I that horrible.' _was that Ikuto...and Amu said _'Don't do that.' _ he said he wanted to. Rima covered her mouth. Her tiny voice shook. "Oh my gosh." In an instant she grabbed the door knob and thrust open the door.

"I CAN'T LET THIS GO ANY FURTHER!" She announced. Rima stared at the scene inside the room and realized her mistake. Ikuto was standing and helping Amu up from the ground. Rima blushed and ran down the hall. Yaya looked inside the room and then down the hall to Rima. She looked back at me, shrugged and ran after Rima.

"What's with them?" Ikuto asked. I blushed and said I didn't know. Why were they listening? How embarrassing! I squeezed my eyes shut and followed Yaya out.

"IDIOTS!" I screamed. I ran as fast as I could away from Ikuto and after Rima. I bet it was her idea in the first place. Yaya kept a steady pace behind the clown girl. After a while she heard heavy footsteps behind her. Yaya took a look over her shoulder and shrieked.

"RUN!" She yelled. Yaya sped up and ran far past Rima. Rima stopped.

"What is she..." She mumbled. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Rima turned around and screeched. Amu had never looked scarier.

Ikuto sighed. Things weren't going well by the looks of it. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the little black box. Then clenched it in his fist and threw it at the ground. He shoved his hands into his pockets and left the room. It rolled into a chair and bounced around and settled in Amu's doorway.

Molly ran back down the hall. "Amu! I have the dress for tonight!"She called. Molly turned to run inside and her foot caught onto the box. She stumbled and regained her balance. Then turned to find what had tripped her. She saw the little box and was inclined to pick it up. Molly did do and pried it open. She gasped and dropped the dress to the floor.

"Amazing." She whispered. Molly straightened herself and shoved it in her pocket. She left the dress on Amu's bed, straightened her skirt and closed the door behind her. Molly followed one of the long winding halls until she caught up with Ikuto. Molly tapped on his shoulder.

"What?" Ikuto said.

"Here." Molly shoved the box in his face. "I assume you bought this with your own money."

Ikuto nodded. Then made a move to grab it. Molly pulled it away in a snap.

"Are you going to use it?" She asked. A pair of navy ears appeared on Ikuto's head and he tried again to obtain the box. Molly pulled it away again.

"Maybe." Ikuto said. He jumped over and Molly quickly turned around. While she was vulnerable he made a move to grab it one more time. Molly stuck the box in her shirt top and put her hands on her hips. Ikuto swiftly stopped.

"Try it." She said. "Now answer me."

Ikuto grunted. "I'm trying."

"Try harder!" She replied sharply. Molly checked her watch: 2:00 p.m.

"There's 3 hours left until the banquet tonight. In 20 minutes meet us in the private dinning room."

Molly dropped the box in Ikuto's outstretched hands and turned the other way.

"Wear something nice!" She called.

Ikuto sighed. _'Stupid girls.'_


	27. Princess Region Chapter 25

This chapter is dedicated to Evillullaby6. You review each chapter with something short, sweet, to the point of what you're thinking. It helps me understand what I should keep doing and stop doing with out too much thought. Thank you so much.

Chapter 25, Chu~

Amu was sitting in the hallway. Huddled up against the wall. _'What's this feeling?' _It's so strong, and confusing. Amu clutched the piece of fabric closest to her heart. _'It feels like someone's constricting my heart.' _

Amu huddled up even tighter. _'Like it's about to burst.' _She winced. Amu could feel someone coming closer and she knew exactly who it was. Amu turned away from her and closed her eyes. Molly rolled her eyes and sat down next to Amu. It was silent for a moment. Molly cleared her throat.

"Penny for your thoughts." Molly asked. Amu stayed silent. Molly sighed.

"Look, I understand that this is a lot of pressure. Choosing someone to spend the rest of your life within the space of one week. But that's not the problem. It it?" Molly asked.

"Molly." Amu squeaked. "It makes me so happy, but so sad at the same time."

"I'm only a few years older than you, but I know that feeling is love."

"It's not love!" Amu yelled. She stood up and towered over Molly. "I love you and it's nothing like that! I love Ami! And Utau and Rima and Yaya! And Mama and Papa! Loving them feels nothing like this!"

Molly shot up and looked Amu in the eye.

"That's love your have for family and friends! Are there any other boys that you like!?"

"YES!" Amu shouted. (Hahaha) In a moment she realized what she had said and covered her mouth.

"I like Tadase." She said quietly.

"You like him princess. Like isn't love and unless you can look me in the eye and say I love Hotori Tadase your a liar." Amu stared at the ground.

"Your right. I don't love Tadase, that was I lie, but I know I don't like Ikuto."

"How do you know?" Molly asked. Her tone softened and she brushed a lock of hair out Amu's eyes. Amu shook her head and then gave Molly a huge hug.

"I don't know! That's the problem!" She sobbed.

"Then let's find out." Molly petted Amu's hair and patted her back.

"How?" Amu sniffed.

"Get to know him. He's going to meet you soon. It's up to you if you go or not." She said. Amu's head shot up. She pushed away Molly and walked away.

_'I'm so happy! But why can't I tell her? It won't come out of my mouth and I can't make myself turn around.' _

But Amu didn't need to turn around and tell Molly. Molly already knew.

Amu returned to her room, and saw the dress Molly had laid out. She slowly walked over to the dress and pulled off the plastic cover. Amu smiled and hugged it to her chest.

"Thank you." She whispered. Then noticed a note by the dress.

'Dear Amu,

Ikuto is going to meet you in the private dinning room at 2. Don't be late.'

Amu checked the clock, it read _'1:55'_ Amu slammed the door, locked it and shred her dress. Then squeezed into the new one and rushed out the door.

Amu ran as fast as she could into the kitchen. _'Don't let me be late.' _She prayed. _'God please don't let me be late!' _

Amu burst into the room and saw no one was there. She walked deeper inside and let the doors swing shut behind her. Amu circled the long table and dragged a finger along it. _'No dust.' _She thought

Amu sat down and waited.

No one came.

It was about ten minutes until a waiter came and offered her a glass of water.

"He's late." She mumbled. Amu put her head down on the table and let her arms swing to her sides.

"I blew it." Amu mumbled. She lifted herself up and made her way to the door. The door burst open and someone wrapped their arms around her.

"It takes more then that to get rid of me." Ikuto whispered into Amu's ear. Amu's eyes lit up and she wrapped her thin arms around him. _'Thank you.' _Amu thought. She held onto Ikuto as tightly as she could. _'God thank you.'_

Ikuto let go of her and guided her back to the tabled. He held her hand all the way there and they sat down with their fingers still intertwined. The two were silent for a while.

_'Wait a minute.' _Amu thought. _'What if this is awkward for him? What if he's just been sitting in awkward silence this whole time while I was in dream land?' _Amu turned bright red and glanced at Ikuto. Ikuto caught her and looked into Amu's eyes. Ikuto smiled and rested his head on Amu's shoulder. She jumped a little and then looked down at Ikuto. So peaceful, so cute. Amu laid her head on top of Ikuto's and closed her eyes.

The swinging door opened quietly and Cameron entered the room. He expected to only be serving the princess. When he opened the door and saw Ikuto he nearly dropped the tray. Cameron turned a red around his cheeks, he stared at his shoes and set a glass of in front of Amu. She jumped at the noise and realized she was caught.

"Thank you." Amu mumbled. She had no idea it was Cameron in front of her. Cameron set down a glass of water in front of Ikuto. Ikuto opened one eye and recognized him in a second. Ikuto gave him a hard glare as he walked out of the room.

"Oh! Amu." Ikuto purred. Cameron stopped in his tracks. Amu looked at Ikuto curiously.

"Ikuto, what is..."

Ikuto cocked his head to the side and smiled. He stared at Amu's lips and then at her eyes and her lips again. Amu turned red and put two fingers up to her lips. Ikuto licked his lips and gently pulled away her fingers.

"May I?" He whispered into her ear. Amu pulled away, brushed back a lock of hair and stared at her feet.

"I-Ikuto it's my f-f-f." She mumbled.

"Who else are you going to give it to?" Ikuto interrupted.

Cameron's eyes widened and he pushed up against the wall. Trying to hear through the noise outside. (It seems a lot of people like eavesdropping, then again, wouldn't you)

Amu rolled her eyes and spun back around. She grabbed Ikuto and kissed him. Their lips were just pressed together, but it took everything Amu had. She felt Ikuto smirk against her and he eased open her mouth.

"Hm!" Amu squeaked. She tried to get out a word but Ikuto wouldn't let her go. So finally she gave in and kissed back.

Cameron looked around the room with wide eyes and then put his hands over his eyes. _'I can here them! Why can't everyone else? Maybe I'm just listening too hard...Oh my gosh I am a pervert?!' _Cameron put his hand through his curly brown hair and tried to walk away, but he just couldn't walk away.

Amu finally pulled away, put her forehead up to her knees and her hands on her head. _'IdidItIDidItIDidIT!' _She thought.

Ikuto smiled at Amu fondly. Then he glanced at the crack between the swinging doors. Cameron jumped and ran away. Ikuto was satisfied with how Cameron reacted, in fact he was kind of like a male Amu. Interesting. No, now's not the time. Ikuto put his hand on Amu's back.

"Was I that bad?" He asked.

"No it was amazing." Amu said under her breath. She lifted herself up a little and smiled at Ikuto through a burning red blush. Ikuto smirked at her and got close enough that he could kiss her again.

"Because that was my first too." And he did.


	28. Princess Region Chapter 26

Chapter 26, Everyone

After Ikuto and I ate, he escorted me back to my room. It broke my heart to see him leave. By that time it was around 4:13, almost time for the next coming night banquet, but I couldn't be any happier! He was such a great kisser and Utau told me he loved me. I sighed and sat on my bed. I just need to hear him say that, soon. Soon...

Molly knocked on the door and let herself in.

"Sweetie! It's time." She called. Molly saw me sitting on my bed looking sorry for myself and she rolled her eyes. Molly twirled inside and grabbed my hand.

"Sugar! He kissed you! And your not excited to see him?" Molly had a big smile on her face and twinkle in her eye. I stood up and Molly squealed.

"Just wait honey, he won't be able to take his eyes off of you!" I smiled and shook my head.

Rima walked aimlessly through the halls of this gigantic mansion. It was white with golden accents everywhere. Porcelain, ivory. The floors were white with sparkling gold veins elegantly chris-crossing over it.

Rima trotted over it in her little red dress. It was velvet and bunched up in a lot of places to look, well she didn't know, fancy I guess. It ended before her knees and opened up in the middle. Showing off a silk gold panel. The dress had long sleeves that bunched up at the end and big round buttons with the English letters of her last name engraved on them.

Her hair was curled and tied up in the back. In that outfit even the ever small Rima looked like she held more power then every army general on the Earth. Today Rima had felt kind of lonely, and she wasn't quite sure who to talk to it about.

She heard steps coming down the hall, towards her. _'Who would be here at this time of day? These rooms are supposed to be vacant.' _She thought. Rima stopped and waited for the unknown person to show their face. Nagihiko slowly approached having the same lonely look as Rima, he stared at his feet and walked just as aimlessly as she did. Rima saw him and immediately turned around. Rima pulled off her high heels and began to run the other way.

Nagihiko heard the commotion echoing through the silent hall and saw the blur of blonde running away. He smiled and shook his head before taking off after her.

"Rima wait!" Nagihiko shouted. He ran ahead of Rima and stopped in front of her. Blocking her. She huffed, then turned and ran the other way. Nagihiko grabbed her hand and yanked her back.

"Hey!" She said in an even tone. "Be gentle I'm a girl."

"Look. We haven't talked since that night. Can we talk now?" Rima stared down at the floor.

"Lead the way." she mumbled. Nagihiko smiled and walked down the hall, leading her to his room. They sat down on the bed, in an awkward silence. Nagihiko hadn't really thought of what he would say.

"I'm sorry Rima." He said.

"I'm sorry too." She said. Nagihiko cocked his head to the side.

"What for?"

"Th-the kiss..." She started. "It was sort of a dare." Rima bit her lip. "I was dared to kiss the boy I like!" She blurted. Rima stared down at her knees, too shy to looked him in the eye.

"Mine was a dare too." Nagihiko said, he was relived and spoke in an even tone.

"A dare to kiss the _girl _you like?" She asked in a mousey voice.

"No." Nagihiko said. Rima shot up and looked at Nagi with small tears in her eyes. "But that doesn't mean I don't like you." He finished. Rima looked happy and relived for a second and then took on an indifferent look and turned to face the wall.

"Rima?" He asked. Nagihiko poked her. Rima didn't move for a moment. Then she whipped around and pounced on him. Rima wrapped her arms around Nagihiko and squeezed him.

"I'm so happy." She whispered. Nagihiko smiled closed his eyes and hugged her back.

Utau was sitting on her bed staring at the ceiling. This had been the first time in a while no one needed anything from her. Every second since she left her mother had clung to her and wouldn't breath without Utau's approval. Utau pondered the world, deeply thinking about whatever floated through her mind when a knock came on the door.

"No one's home." She called.

"Oh then!" Said a voice. Utau sat up and stared at the door. "Then I'll just have to come back another time." It finished. Utau ran to the door and flung it open.

"Kukai wait!"She yelled. Kukai was already half-way down the hall by then. He glanced back and smiled.

"Oi Utau! I tried the house and nobody answered." Utau beamed and shook her head.

"Stop joking!" She cried, running to him. They embraced. "I missed you so much." She whispered. Kukai pulled back and kissed her. Her hands moved up his neck and into his hair. Slowly Kukai moved down and kissed her neck. Utau giggled and gently pulled him off.

"Ah, ah, ah. I'm saving this for the wedding night." She teased. Kukai turned a bit red and held up his fist.

"Come on Utau you know that wasn't what I was thinking!" He shouted. She held her hand to her chin and laughed.

"Or were you?"

Kukai furrowed his eye brows and turned even redder. Utau burst out with a new set giggles.

"Alright it was a joke!" She held up her hands. "I've been defeated!" Kukai sighed and held Utau's hand.

"You want to get something to eat?" He asked. Utau nodded.

"I would like that, I would like that a lot." She said. They walked side by side, off to the kitchen.

"And you see that one. I call him cutie cuz his eyes are bigger then the rest." Yaya pointed to the duckling on the right. "Um...oh! That one, I just call her duck, she seems to really like it." The duck named duck looked up with her bright blue eyes and smiled. The little feathers that stuck up at the top her her head seemed to perk up. (I did it again, I'm sorry. Princess Tutu reference...)

"And finally the Mama over there. I just call her Oka. It's a play on the word mother. Because her name is when you add san to Oka it means mother." She explained.

Kairi smiled at Yaya. He held a small duck in his hand gently petting it. Yaya had found him and insisted he come to the lake with her. She brought him over and began to name off the little ducklings resting by the river side. She explained their personalities and traits. Tell him which one's liked him, which one's didn't and which one's wanted him to pet them.

They were the same age but Yaya seemed so young and carefree. Unlike Kairi who was professional and somewhat uptight. He admired her childish spirit.

"Yaya. How did you find these?" He asked. Yaya's eyes turned round and she held her finger to her lips.

"Don't call them these! Their people too!" She hissed.

"Oh." Kairi mumbled. "I'm sorry." He said. The duckling in his hand cuddled up closer to him and closed his eyes.

"It's okay." She said. "As long as it wasn't on purpose." Yaya pulled a piece of lettuce and dangled it in front of Kairi.

"You want to feed that little guy?" She asked pointing to the duckling in his lap. Kairi took the lettuce and held it in front of the duck's face. It didn't moved and Kairi wondered if it was asleep. When nthe duck snapped and bit the lettuce. He closed his eyes again and silently gnawed on it. Yaya beamed and went off to feed the others. Kairi watched her with a smile, _'Man that girl is something else.'_

Amu stared at the rack of dresses sitting in front of her. She stared...and stared...and stared. Finally Amu sighed, randomly grabbed one and ran into the changing room. Molly smiled.

_'She's not going to like that one.'_


	29. Princess Region Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Amu burst from the changing room wearing a tight lime green dress that went to her ankles. It was made of an itchy fabric and was so tight it made walking hard. Not to mention the bright green clashed with the color of her delicate pink hair. Molly turned around and giggled, then she put on a serious face to confront Amu.

"How is it Hime-sama?" Molly asked. Amu looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Molly bit her lip to prevent more laughing. "How about I help you pick?" She asked. Amu reluctantly nodded. Molly turned to the line of dresses. Amu must have been very nervous, that was the only dress here that would have looked bad on her.

Molly pulled some clothes apart and considered something that would match Amu's hair color. Then made a face and pulled back some other dresses. Maybe something that complimented her eye color. Molly looked behind her at Amu's eyes. They were innocent and full of curiosity. Sweet, young, soft and bright. Behind the outer shell there was a worried girl, who had many dreams that she was restricted from dreaming. Molly sighed and hung some dresses back on the rack. _'Amu's eyes are beautiful but I doubt brown and yellow would look good on her.'_

I brilliant idea popped into Molly's head and she jumped. Molly looked back at Amu's eyes. _'A dress that compliments her eyes! It's brilliant! There's more to eyes then the color!' _Molly squinted and scanned the dress rack that seemed to go on forever. _'There has to be something that can represent the princess.'_

Molly grabbed dress after dress, glancing at the color and design before tossing it over her shoulder. Puffy, showy, mature, casual, sexy, cute, safe, dangerous, hot, cold, black, white, long sleeved, strapless! They had everything imaginable! But Molly just couldn't find something perfect, she was scared she would pick something that wasn't good enough.

"How about this?" Amu asked. She pulled a dress down and held it in front of her. The dress had a mint ribbon around the neck with a large bow in the front. The bow connected to the front of the dress, holding it up. The dress was white with with other mint undertones and mint fringe at the bottom. ( desc_309369838_ )

"I love it!" Molly smiled and ushered her back to the dressing room. With a big smile. "So what are your plans for him?" She asked.

Amu rolled her eyes. She glanced at the mirror in the dressing room. It showed Amu's reflection, the slender graceful truth. Amu hung the dresses on a hanger for a moment and looked at the mirror. She but her lip. Amu hadn't had any problems with her body, it didn't matter all that much to her. But right now, Amu stared at the truth and saw lies. She wondered if she was too pudgy, because she had some healthy pounds on her stomach. Or if she was too clumsy, or weird.

"Princess?" Molly called. Amu jumped a bit, the lies faded away and Amu slipped on the mint dress. The images and feelings lingered but stayed in the back of Amu's mind. Pushed away by how Amu loved the way the dress made her look.

"Oh! It's perfect!" Molly gushed. "Too amazing!"

Amu blushed with a smiled. Molly pulled her into the next room. Waiting with two women to do her hair. They sat her down, surrounded with hair products, hair products and accessories. Along with various make-up items and other beauty products.

First her pink hair was straightened, then teased and tied up in two high pig tails. One girl took a brush and dipped it in a sparkly white eye shadow. The other girl pulled out a plastic box labeled 'Perfume' and began to dig through it. The first covered the base of Amu's eye lids with white and built it up to a deep sparkling emerald.

After a couple minutes the second burst from the box with a bottle filled with green liquid. She ran to Amu and sprayed her a couple times. A cool, sharp refreshing aroma of mint leaves left the bottle. Everyone inhaled deeply and sighed outwardly with nostalgia.

"All set!" The two girls said together. The stood side by side and bowed. "Have a wonderful night Princess."

"Thank you." Amu said. She waved at the girls before Molly rushed her out the door with a

"This is so exciting!"

The ballroom cleared for Amu's banquet was a light blue. There was no man standing by the door to announce the guests, Amu was thankful for that. Tonight's theme was snow. There was an ebony piano in the corner of the room and ice sculptures were abundant. Almost all the foods were cold, fancy foods. There were simple things like ice cream, which people urged her to call frozen custard, to things that Amu had never heard of before. Delicate snow flakes were scattered across the room.

Many royals had arrived already and were conversing in small groups. All the boys wore black tuxedos with blue accents. The girls wore everything from dark blue velvet to aquamarine silk. Amu glanced down at her blue green dress and felt like running to get something else. She stood out among the crowd like she was wearing red at a black and white ball. Or at least that's how she felt I don't think anyone really noticed.

Amu tried to ignore it and grabbed a cold glass of iced tea. She sat down, just sat there, sipping her tea. The room was cool and refreshing and it helped clear Amu's mind. So much had happened in five days it was hard to process. The first time she met Ikuto, was at the first coming night. She had kissed him, how many times now? Three, no five? (And it wasn't just in that last chapter.)

_'And I still don't know if I love him. I like him that's for sure, but I don't know if I want to spend the rest of my life with him. _

She had met many new friends from far off places, like the odd ball HaruHana group, the intriguing and mysterious Nagihiko, to the serious Kairi. Along with Tadase, who she hadn't seen for a while.

Amu closed her eyes and shook her head. It felt like a thousand things were flying through her head as she tried to organize her thoughts.

_'I can barely remember what happened yesterday let alone the beginning of the week.' _

"Ugh. What does it mean?!" She whispered.

"What ever you want it to mean."

"That doesn't help." Amu didn't think before acting and just answered on impulse. A thought about it never crossed her mind on _who _she was talking to. She just talked.

"Sure it does, just think about it."

Amu scrunched up her face and rolled her eyes. "What are you? William Shakespeare?"

"A rose by any other name would still smell as sweet."

Amu groaned. "Roses don't smell like any-" Amu turned to see whom she was conversing with and stopped in her tracks. "...thing." She finished weakly.

"Then maybe you should stop and smell the roses more often." Ikuto countered.

"Yeah." Amu breathed. "Maybe I should."

Ikuto could take her breath away in seconds, she couldn't figure out why. He sat next to her with his legs crossed and his arm casually resting on the chair behind Amu. Ikuto's hair was teased a bit and he wore a black tuxedo. His cuffs were an electric blue color that made his eyes brighter and even harder to resist.

"You look so...proper." Amu said. _Again _without thinking.

"Oh really?" Ikuto asked. "I'm wearing sneakers."

Amu smiled. Why did he seem so real? So easy to talk to.

The tall woman from the last banquet watched Amu and Ikuto from afar. She smiled and stepped up to the pianist.

She whispered a request in his ear for the next song and he nodded. The tune he played was upbeat and fun, it slowed and melted into the slow, gentle pace the woman's song was.

She began to sing, using her throaty elegant voice. Many sat down just to enjoy her voice. Others grabbed a partner and slow danced around the room.

Ikuto looked at the woman curiously for a second, then turned to Amu. He held out his hand and smirked at her.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked. Amu took his hand without hesitation as he pulled her onto the dance floor. (Ball room floor?)

Ikuto held Amu's hand tightly and put his other hand on Amu's waist. She awkwardly rested her hand on his shoulder. Ikuto shook his head to keep from letting out a laugh, then whisked her away. He spun Amu to the middle of the room and dipped her. Amu gulped and blushed. _'Perfect.' _She thought.

Ikuto pulled her back up and Amu couldn't help but stare into his eyes endlessly. Ikuto watched her carefully, she wasn't very good at dancing so he had to watch his steps. Make sure everything went smoothly.

_'He's absolutely perfect.' _Is all Amu's conscious mind could think. She couldn't focus on dancing but in the back of her mind something was making sure no one fell flat on their face. After a while Amu relaxed and rested her head on his chest.

At the end of the song there was a long note that the woman held. Ikuto spun Amu around and switched the hand her held hers with. Then Ikuto pulled Amu back and wrapped her arm around his neck.

Their faces were only inches apart.

_'Is he going to kiss me? In front of everyone?' _The thought was more then Amu could handle, she slipped her hands away and stared at his shoes. Everything in the room was silent for a moment.

"Come with me." Ikuto said.


	30. Princess Region Chapter 27 (Extended)

Chapter 27 (Extended)

"Where?" Amu asked.

"Trust me." He said.

Amu sighed and nodded. Ikuto grabbed her hand and pulled her to the next exit. It was right to the piano player and the singing woman. Ikuto pulled Amu right past the two and she couldn't help but look at the woman, she was just so pretty. Oddly enough she had a name tag that read 'Amelia'. The word triggered something in Amu's mind and Ikuto's word came back to her.

_'There were always young maids who attended to me, one was named Amelia...I loved her more than Utau, more than my Mother.' _

The alluring woman and the pianist next to her waved at the same time. Both had wedding rings, the rings matched each other.

_'She was such a pretty girl...Despite her age she was married at 16 to a boy of her age...'_

_ 'Oh my god.' _Amu thought. Ikuto pushed open the door and pulled Amu along. Amu looked over her shoulder at Amelia. Amu couldn't hear anything but the wind in her ears and the crickets chirping, but Amelia was saying something. Amu squinted her eyes to try and read Amelia's lips.

"Don't rush things." She mouthed. Amu smiled and the door closed.

"Thank you." Amu whispered.

Amelia watched the door close and didn't feel it was her place to chase after her long lost prince.

"I'm so happy for him." She said. Her husband began a new song.

"Ahh so that is the prince I've heard so much about." Amelia turned around and smiled at him.

"Yes." She pressed her lips together and took a deep breath. She nodded and said. "Y-Yes that's him."

_'He found a princess,a girl he's sure he loves. I couldn't ask for anything more.' _

Amelia's husband noticed she looked a bit nervous. He could tell when she stuttered and played with her hands. So he found something to bring her mind away from it.

"How about helping me? This next song needs two people."

Amelia whipped around and nodded. She sat next to her husband and put her hands on the more soprano type keys. (They use the word soprano when playing piano right?) She sighed and leaned on her husband's shoulder.

"Thank you Tsukasa, it means the world."


End file.
